Arranged Love
by sevenonesix
Summary: A/U. Fitz comes back from the Navy and Big Gerry is up to his old tricks of trying to marry him off, this time to Eli Pope's beautiful young daughter Olivia. But this time it's not love at first site, it's hate. Or so that's what they think.
1. Chapter 1

"Olivia Carolyn Pope! Hurry up! We are going to be late," Eli Pope yelled up the stairs. He turned to his wife and shook his head. "What is taking that girl so long?"

"Oh she is just trying to make sure she looks nice, Eli. Relax," his wife Maya admonished smoothing her hands over the red sundress she wore. "It's not every day a girl gets to meet a Senator."

"And we are going to be late because your daughter had to press her hair. Honestly I just don't know about her sometimes."

"Oh so she is my daughter now?"

"She is probably on the phone with that idiot boyfriend of hers. Seriously. Where is that child!?"

"I'm right here, Daddy," Olivia said as she descended the stairs of their Santa Barbara condo. "I am not a child. I am 20 and Edison is not an idiot."

"He is a damned idiot and not good enough for you," he mumbled causing her to roll her eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me."

She patted his arm softly as she picked up her white purse and shrug. "Come on, daddy. I would hate to keep Senator Grant waiting."

* * *

"No, Fitzgerald," Fitzgerald Thomas Grant Jr hissed. "You cannot bring your latest bimbo to the barbeque."

Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, better known as Fitz, rolled his eyes at his father. "She's not a bimbo, dad, and her name is CeeCee."

"I don't care what her name is. She will not be joining us."

"You are going to have to accept her at some point. I love her."

Big Gerry, as he had come to be known 25 years ago when his son was born, looked up and laughed heartily. "You...you," he wheezed. "You are a piece of work, son. You will dump her as soon as the next pretty thing with long legs and blond hair comes along."

"CeeCee is different," Fitz sighed.

He had spent his college years developing a taste for a very specific kind of woman; tall, leggy, pretty. His family was insistent that he find and marry a girl who would help him make it to the White House one day. _You need a girl with breeding, son_, his dad would always say. So he rebelled with every pretty blonde in the Santa Barbara area. He picked women that wouldn't challenge him, would never push him and many who just saw him as a bank. He picked what his father wouldn't want him to marry. Falling in love was something he was good at but he got bored often. Jjumping from woman to woman, falling in love with the new one easily. None of them ever held his interest for very long. He was sure some therapist could write a book on why but he didn't really care to know.

"She isn't marriage material, Fitzgerald. You need someone with the right breeding and connections."

"Whatever," he said with a shrug. "I'm going to go change."

* * *

The Grant Ranch in Santa Barbara, California, was decked out for the barbeque of the century. Senator Grant was a large, seemingly jovial man, and he insisted on throwing the party of the century every July 4th. The large backyard of the Ranch was decked out in red, white, and blue and there was enough burgers, hot dogs, and potato salad available to feed a nation. The Grant family spared no expense and anyone who was anyone was there. Being invited was an honor that many men and women only dreamed about. And honor Eli Pope had worked incredibly hard to receive.

"Eli, Maya," Big Gerry said when he saw the other man and his wife approaching. The men shook hands and Gerry kissed Maya's hand. "Maya, you look lovely."

"Thank you, Gerry," she said. "I'll leave you two boys to talk. I'm going to go find some shade. It's hot out here." She fanned herself dramatically before kissing Eli on the cheek and sauntering away.

"So," Eli said once his wife's retreating form was out of earshot, "how's that son of yours?"

"He's good. Just came back from a stint in the Navy. We're looking to get him into a Councilman position soon. How's your daughter?"

"She's good. She is starting her final year at Princeton and already got herself into Columbia Law. She's over by that large oak tree with some girls she used to go to camp with."

"Pretty little thing," he murmured as he looked at the petite girl dressed in white.

"Just like her mama. Smart as a whip too."

"I would expect nothing less from a Pope. Why don't you go get her and we will introduce them?"

* * *

"Dad, where are we going?"

"There is someone I want you to meet, Fitzgerald. "

"Oh please not another of your set ups. I am not interested. I do not want your arranged marriage."

Big Gerry was notorious for using different family events to try and hook Fitz up with whatever girl he had decided he should marry. Girls of the correct breeding, whose fathers had the correct connections. Girls who were raised under the assumption that they would marry a man of stature and become a wife. Girls who would practically trip over themselves to date a famous Senator's handsome son. But since Fitz generally had no interest in these girls, he would find a way out. He always found a way out.

"I don't care what you want, son. You will meet this girl and take her on a date and you won't pull whatever tricks it is you pull to invariably make them run away. So buck up," Big Gerry hissed. He glared at his son for a moment and then turned on his charm as they approached Eli and Olivia.

"Eli, this is my son Fitzgerald Grant III. Fitzgerald this is Eli Pope."

* * *

"Olivia," Eli said tapping his daughter on the shoulder. "Come here, I want you to meet someone."

Olivia turned and sighed as she saw the Senator and his son approach. "Really, daddy? Him?"

Olivia had over the years become used to her father trying to set her up with various boys from other political families. She was merely a pawn in his political game. She never understood why a man who worked at the Smithsonian had so many political connections but she also knew better than to question it.

So they would come to these fancy parties and he would introduce her to someone's handsome son. She would play nice for a few hours and then that handsome boy would take her on a date. She always found a way out of the situation. At least he usually had the decency to set her up with someone that she could talk to.

"Olivia," he admonished. "Mind your manners. He is a Senator's son."

"And," she whispered harshly. "He is a spoiled little rich boy."

"He is a Grant. Now you straighten up and be sweet as pie, you understand?"

"Yes, daddy."

Eli watched Big Gerry approach with his son, whispering harshly and glaring at him before turning on his charm.

"Eli, this is my son Fitzgerald Grant III. Fitzgerald this is Eli Pope."

Fitz extended his hand toward Eli and they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, son," Eli said. "This is my daughter, Olivia." He watched closely as his daughter smiled her sweetest smile and extended her hand to both men. "Olivia, this is Senator Grant and his son Fitzgerald. "

"Nice to meet you, Fitzgerald," Olivia said sweetly.

Fitz smiled charmingly at her, the smile that made most women melt into his arms and kissed the back of her hand. "The pleasure is all mine. Please call me Fitz."

Big Gerry clapped his hands excitedly and exchanged a look with Eli. "I am going to go find a drink. You two kids can get acquainted. Eli, would you like to join?"

"Certainly," Eli said with a smile as he walked off with Big Gerry, both men shooting their children a look that said _behave._

* * *

"So, Olivia," Fitz said once the men had disappeared to the bar. "Do you like the party?"

Olivia dug her heel in and smiled tightly at Fitz. "Look," she said. "I have a boyfriend so let's not even bother."

"So?" Fitz smiled widely at her again and let his eyes sweep over her. She wasn't really his type. She was gorgeous but he generally went for tall and blonde. She was tiny and her dark locks were framing her face perfectly. Her white sundress hugged her in all of the right places, showcasing her tiny waist and making her beautiful smooth skin glow. He had no intention of marrying her like he was sure their fathers planned but maybe he could get her into bed. _I wonder if she is feisty there too_, he mused.

"So?" She glared at him and got right up in his face. "So, don't bother with your games. I am taken and he is twice the man you are," she said. She let her eyes rake over him discerningly pretending to be unimpressed with what she saw.

Fitz scoffed and laughed as her glare got harder. _Feisty, really feisty. _"Oh really," he said with a smirk and a challenging cock of his eyebrow.

"He's going to be a Senator someday. What are you going to be?"

"President," he said with a shrug.

* * *

He followed her and he didn't quite know why. She turned on her heels and walked away in a huff as soon as he said President. He spent the first few moments after she walked away admiring the sway of her perfectly round ass. He was an ass man and her's was perfect. Without realizing what he was doing, he followed her into the house and finally caught up to her as she rounded the corner into the kitchen.

She heard the footsteps behind her and turned on him as soon as he entered the room. Why did he have to be so attractive? His jeans fit him perfectly and his blue polo shirt was showing off the perfectly lean muscles underneath.

"You are so cocky," she hissed. "President? Really? You don't have the stomach for politics. You're a pretty spoiled rich boy. I know exactly what your type is. You walk around thinking you are all that, dating any hot young blonde who comes your way. You jump from woman to woman without thought. You're a child."

"You know," he said with a sardonic laugh. "You're kind of a bitch. I was just trying to be nice to you."

"No you weren't. I know your game. You're nice to me. You take me on a couple dates, put on the charm, and then turn into a jerk. Break my pretty little heart. Well guess what? I don't want you!"

Before he even knew what was happening he had advanced on her. His lips descended on hers and he pulled her into a searing kiss. She wasn't his type at all. She wasn't even close to his type but once her lips opened to his he couldn't stop the desire that coursed through him. She was soft and sweet in his arms and so responsive. Her arms wrapped around his neck, fingers played in his hair. He deepened the kiss hungrily as she pressed herself against him. One hand found it's way to the back of her head to tangle in her hair as the other trailed up the inside of her thigh. His fingers came in contact with wet lacy panties causing a groan to escape his lips.

"If you don't want me, why are you so fucking wet," he rasped into her ear as his finger traced her slit.

"Shut up," she whispered. Olivia shuddered in his arms and forcefully brought his lips down for another passionate kiss.

This time he wasted no time in walking her back until her ass made contact with the kitchen island. He braced his hand on the cool marble as his kisses moved to her neck and his fingers pushed her panties aside. Just as he was about to slip his finger inside her wetness, his other hand slipped and he sent a stack of pans falling into the sink. The clatter of metal on metal snapped Olivia out of her haze and she quickly pushed him off, turning on her heels and practically running out of the room.

Fitz stumbled back and shook his head as he watched her run from the room. _This girl is a handful,_ he thought. He looked down at his obvious erection and tried to will it away. Shaking his head again at his particular predicament, he went off in search of Olivia. Again.

* * *

Fitz found Olivia moments later standing on the balcony that overlooked the lake on the side of the Grant Estate. He stopped for a minute as he took in the sight of her and smiled slightly. She really was an incredibly beautiful girl. Opening the door to the patio he stepped out and closed it behind him. The sounds of the party going on out back could be heard and the smell of burgers was wafting up through the air.

She turned around to face him and her eyes swept over him, lingering just a moment too long on the obvious bulge in his pants. His hair was mussed up from her running her hands through it just moments ago and his lips were swollen from kissing her. She shook her head, wondering momentarily what she looked like before realizing he was staring at her.

"You certainly run away a lot."

"Shut up," she replied, crossing her arms similar to a defiant child.

"Look," Fitz said with a sigh. "Our parents obviously made a deal to get us together."

"I have a boyfriend."

He looked her up and down once more and smirked slightly. "You mentioned that."

"You're an ass."

"As I was saying. Our parents obviously made a deal to get us together."

"Obviously."

"Will you stop interrupting me," he boomed. "God you are frustrating! Your boyfriend must be a fucking Saint!"

Olivia scoffed and rolled her eyes at him. "Go on."

"They made a deal and if I know my dad, and I assume your dad is similar, they're not likely to let this go easily."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "We have to go on a date or they'll never let it go."

"We go on a couple dates," he said. "And then you tell that daddy of yours that I did something mean. Yelled at you or cheated on you, whatever. And that you never want to see me again. He'll call my dad and yell and call the entire deal off and we're both free."

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"Three dates and then I will tell my father I saw you with another girl and I am just simply heartbroken and then we can both go back to our normal lives." He crossed his arms and smirked at her. _God, he is sexy._ "What? What's the smirk for?"

"I said a couple dates. As in two. You made it three."

"Fine. Two dates then," she replied with an eye roll.

"Nope. Too late. You said three."

"You are incredibly frustrating."

"So we have a deal?"

"We have a deal."

Olivia stood up straight and smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress and ran her fingers through her hair. She moved to exit the tiny balcony but stopped right in front of him, smiling her sweetest smile.

"Pick me up Friday at 8. We are going somewhere nice and I expect you to be dressed to impress. Don't be late."

With that she sweetly patted his cheek and then exited the balcony, with what he swore was just a little extra sway to her enticing hips and round ass. He shook his head and laughed softly.

"This girl is going to be the death of me," he said out loud to no one at all. "The death of me."

* * *

**A/N: This just popped into my head and I couldn't get it out. I know where I am going with it and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will come along for the ride. These two are in trouble. Let me know what you think. I debated not posting this but I can't stop writing it.**

**I don't promise that I will write smut so right now it's M for language and innuendo but we will see what happens. **

**And as always, I don't own Scandal. If I did I would be SO rich.**


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia searched the massive Grant estate for a bathroom where she could touch up her appearance. When she finally found one, and it took some time, she laughed softly at the way she looked. Her hair was mussed, her lipstick smudged and there was the beginning of a grouping of small hickeys on her neck.

_What about him makes me lose my head,_ she wondered. She wasn't the girl who cheated on her boyfriend with random strangers. She wasn't the girl who cheated at all. What would she have done if those pans didn't crash? Would she have stopped him? Did she want him to stop? _I obviously would have stopped him,_ she thought. _There is no way I would have let that go further._

Olivia leaned forward in the mirror and expertly covered the hickeys with concealer and reapplied her lipstick. She ran a hand through her hair and checked herself one more time in the mirror. Her mother had a keen eye and she didn't want the lecture that would surely come if she spotted even a hair out of place. When she was satisfied with her appearance she left to rejoin the party.

She approached the large french doors to the backyard and there was Fitz, looking impossibly sexy as he leaned against the wall waiting for her. He had fixed his hair and rubbed the lipstick off his lips but the way he was looking at her made her shudder. The way his gaze swept over her, lingered on her lips, and then swept over her again made her weak.

"I figured I would escort you out. Say I was showing you around," he said. It was then she noticed the baritone of his voice. Smooth and deep and capable of turning women to mush.

"Good call," she replied and let him lead her out.

_Shit. I would have let him take me right there. I am in so much trouble._

* * *

Olivia stood at the buffet table and surveyed the food choices before her. There was more burgers and hot dogs than she had ever laid eyes on and she had so far counted eight different types of salad. No, nine. And this was just for lunch. There was apparently a whole round of barbequed meats for dinner and dessert was after the fireworks. She picked up a plate and started to load food on as her dad suddenly appeared beside her.

"So," he said expectantly. "What do you think?"

She smiled sweetly at him and then turned her attention back to the potato salad options, pretending to be deep in thought.

"Nine different kinds of salad. Including three different kinds of potato salad and two macaroni. Impressive," she replied as she spooned potato salad onto the plate.

"I meant about Fitzgerald, Olivia. "

"Oh. He's nice."

"Nice," he said, disbelief and a hint of anger in his voice. "Nice!? That boy is a Grant, Olivia. A Grant! And a Navy man for God's sake! Nice? Please tell me you didn't embarrass this family, young lady."

Olivia leaned forward and plucked a hot dog from the stack before turning briefly to face her father.

"Relax, daddy. We are going on a date on Friday." She smiled sweetly again and then turned to head for the drink table, taking a bite of the hot dog as she left.

* * *

Fitz leaned against the large tree in the backyard and watched Olivia talking to her dad. His father's most recent failed set up, Mellie, was chattering in his ear incessantly. She had been the hardest to get rid of out of all the women. Despite the fact that Big Gerry had moved on to the next potential wife, she still hadn't quite gotten the hint that they would never be.

Fitz tore his eyes away from Olivia momentarily to look Mellie up and down. She was very pretty, they always were, but trying just a little too hard to get his attention. The short dress and overdone hair were proof of that. Olivia was dressed tastefully in a simple sundress but he still found her incredibly sexy. She was effortlessly beautiful. He started to turn his gaze back to her but instead saw his father approaching him.

"Mellie," Big Gerry said with a grin. "You look lovely today."

Mellie blushed sweetly and murmured her thanks. It was all so fake, a charade, a game and that was what he hated most. Most everything in his life was about acting, not reality. For a moment Fitz thought he might be sick, like a moment more of this was more than he could possibly take.

"Listen, sweetheart," his dad continued, "I need to talk to my son for a minute. Would you be so kind as to give us a moment alone?"

"Of course, Mr. Grant," she purred and Fitz couldn't suppress his eye roll as she walked away.

"What is it, dad," he said.

"How did it go with the lovely Ms. Pope? Pretty little thing, isn't she?"

Fitz turned his gaze back to Olivia just in time to watch her plump lips wrap around her hot dog to have a bite. He gulped audibly when her tongue peeked out to collect the bit of ketchup on her lip. He was under a spell when it came to her it seemed.

"She sure is," he replied hoarsely, "but I told you. I don't want your arranged marriage. "

"And I told you I don't care what you want," Gerry whispered harshly. "Now get your ass over there and make that girl fall in love with you. Because I swear Fitzgerald if you screw this up..."

"Yeah yeah, I know," Fitz replied over his shoulder as he headed towards Olivia. "You'll cut me off. You're all talk, Gerry."

* * *

"Hi," he said as he came up behind her at the drink table.

Olivia sucked in a breath as she felt his against her neck. "Hi," she replied softly. "What are you doing over here?"

"My dad instructed me to talk to you. So here I am."

"Pussy."

"I'm not," he growled, "but I can't stop thinking about yours."

Olivia choked on the sip of soda she had taken, nearly spitting it out in an incredibly unladylike manner. "Wh-what?"

"I can't stop thinking about those lacy panties and how wet you were underneath. Are you still wet, Olivia?"

His voice had dropped at least an octave lower and his breath was hot against her skin. He danced his fingers along her hip and she shuddered a bit just at the memory.

"This is completely inappropriate," she said shakily.

"Let's be inappropriate."

This was out of control. How did this man have so much control over her? How was she going to make it through three dates with him? No, this was ridiculous. She could control herself. She breathed in deeply through her nose in an attempt to steady herself but all it did was fill her nostrils with his manly overwhelming scent.

"I have a boyfriend. "

Fitz smirked and ran his fingertip along the hem of her dress. He knew he wasn't playing fair but something about Olivia Pope intrigued him. She was beautiful and feisty and he couldn't stop looking at her. And he only had three dates to figure out what made her so distracting. What made her so intriguing. What made him want her so bad. Somehow he knew this wasn't just physical, it had to be more.

"I know," he breathed into her ear as he slipped his other hand to her hip and pulled her back against him. She could feel his erection against her ass and a soft gasp left her lips. "But I still can't stop thinking about it."

Olivia licked her lips in another attempt to calm her breathing. He was overwhelming her with his voice and his touch and the way he smelled. His hand slipped under her dress next and she felt her breath hitch. _Oh god. _She needed to get away from him. She put her plate and drink down on the table. The motion of her leaning forward just the slightest bit caused her ass to back up into him and she heard him bite back a groan.

"I...I have to...uhm...I have to go," she stammered out before stepping out of his arms and scurrying away.

Fitz grinned to himself and turned his head to watch her run away. She wanted him just as bad as he wanted her. Boyfriend be damned, he would have Olivia Pope panting his name.

* * *

"Eli," Maya said softly. "Do you know what you're doing here?"

"What do you mean, Maya?"

Maya shrugged her shoulders and adjusted her dress. Like her daughter she was a beautiful petite woman with large expressive eyes. She was fiercely loyal and not afraid to speak her mind, qualities she had tried to instill in her daughter.

"Setting Olivia up with that boy..."

Eli smiled and hugged his wife. "Don't you worry. I have it under control."

She stepped back from his arms and sighed, shaking her head. She loved her husband but he was an incredibly frustrating man. An incredibly stubborn man who always thought he was right. Traits her daughter had received. Despite his flaws she loved him very much and had learned long ago it was easier for everyone if she just him be.

"The Grants are a powerful family, Eli. Just be careful," she said as she gave him a peck on the cheek and turned to walk away.

Eli watched his wife walk away and nodded his head. Yes, the Grants were a powerful family for sure. "But I have plenty of power myself," he mumbled.

* * *

She was avoiding him. It was immature and probably unnecessary but she couldn't think around him. She could barely breathe around him. Yes, she was avoiding him and they both knew it. She had spent hours so far trying not to be alone in an attempt to keep him away. So when the conversation with another Senator's wife got boring and she saw her best friend go by, Olivia seized the opportunity with glee. She excused herself from the conversation and then grabbed her friend by the arm, pulling her to a seating area.

"Olivia, what are you doing," her friend squealed as they sat.

"You have to save me, Abby," she whispered.

"Save you from who?"

"From my dad and his political hook ups. From him," she replied as she looked over at Fitz to find him watching her.

Abby turned her head and then looked back at Olivia.

"Who is that? He is gorgeous. "

"That is Senator Grant's son."

"Ew. A Republican? Why do you need saving from him?"

Olivia sighed and ran her fingers through her hair absentmindedly. She peeked up at Fitz again through her lashes and found him still watching her. It was unnerving. She felt like he could see through her. Or maybe instead it was just that he saw _her_.

"He is my dad's latest hook up and he is everywhere and he keeps looking at me. And he smells so good. Abby, we almost had sex in the kitchen!"

Olivia slapped her hand over her mouth when she realized she had practically been yelling. She peeked at Fitz one more time but he had moved from his prior spot. She found herself unconsciously scanning the yard to find him.

"But you're dating Edison."

"I know. And I love him. This is just because I haven't seen him in a month right? Or had sex in three."

"You haven't... in three months?"

"I'm in undergrad and he is working at the firm. We are always busy," she said with a frustrated sigh.

"Yeah but three months? You don't think he..."

"No, he would never. Why would you even go there?"

Abby shrugged and threw her friend an apologetic smile. "Sorry three months is just a really long time.

"Tell me about it," she sighed.

Olivia's eyes continued roaming the yard until she caught sight of Fitz again. He was off in a corner talking to a young blonde woman. The girl was tall and her shiny blonde hair went halfway down her back. Olivia watched as he draped his arm around her shoulders and whispered something in her ear. The girl giggled and Olivia felt for a moment that she might be sick. She shook her head and turned her attention back to Abby. _It was probably the hot dog, _she thought.

"Just, stay with me for awhile. Maybe if I'm not alone he will leave me be."

"Uh, too late," Abby laughed. "He's headed this way."

Olivia whipped her head around and saw Fitz sauntering towards her. He had this almost predatory look in his blue eyes, like he wanted to devour her. It caused a to shiver to run down her spine and goosebumps to appear on her skin.

"Hello, ladies," he said as he sat beside Olivia. "Hi."

"Hi," she said. Why was he so close to her? And why did he smell so good? Abby was clearing her throat. _Oh right, Abby._

"Fitzgerald, this is my friend Abigail Whelan. Abby, this is Fitzgerald Grant."

"Nice to meet you, Fitzgerald," Abby said, sticking her hand out for a shake.

Fitz smiled his best charming smile and kissed Abby's hand, causing the other girl to blush. "Pleasure is all mine. Please call me Fitz."

Fitz looked over at Olivia just in time to see her rolling her eyes at her friend and he couldn't help but chuckle. He liked that she was near immune to his charm. It was just the kind of challenge he enjoyed. Nothing like a bit of cat-and-mouse to get the blood pumping.

"Ladies, I just came over because dinner was ready and I was going to escort Olivia here over, but I'd much prefer two lovely ladies on my arm. Shall we?"

Olivia rolled her eyes again, but this time it was directed at him, and turned to face him. "What is this, the 1800s," she said sarcastically. "I can walk myself to dinner."

"Of course you can," he chuckled as he stood up. "Just walk with me."

Olivia and Abby both stood and he walked with them toward the buffet table full of dinner food. As they approached the smell of barbecued chicken, steak and ribs filled the air. The table was piled high with plates of meats and side dishes. It was truly a feast.

"Wow," Abby said. "I can't believe all this food."

"Incredible," Olivia agreed. "I just don't even know what I want to eat."

Fitz smirked devilishly and took this opportunity for a bit of fun. He grabbed two plates and stepped aside so Olivia could go first. Once she had moved in front of him, he moved up behind her and wrapped his arm around her to hand her the plate. Olivia took the plate and was about to reply when she felt his breath tickling her ear.

"I know what I want to eat," he said.

Olivia swallowed and gripped the plate tightly. "What," she said with as calm of a voice as she could muster.

"You."

He smirked again at her shocked reaction and stepped back, starting to load his plate with food.

* * *

"Olivia," Eli said as he came up beside her later in the evening. "Your mother and I are leaving."

"I'll come with you," she said.

She was standing with a bunch of young women and men discussing their college classes when her father appeared by her side. Olivia had been relieved to find Fitz left her alone after dinner. Although she did catch him staring at her as she ate an ice cream cone after the fireworks. Still, she was glad for an opportunity to leave. She had to get away from him before she did something stupid. She quickly said goodbye and followed her father. She realized just a second too late that they were headed towards her mother and Big Gerry.

"Thank you so much for a wonderful evening, Gerry," Maya said.

"Yes," Eli interjected. "We had a wonderful time."

"I'm glad you two enjoyed it." Big Gerry smiled brightly and then turned his attention to Olivia. "Olivia, it was lovely to meet you. Let me get Fitzgerald. I am sure he will want to say goodbye.'

"Oh, no, Mr. Grant," she said. "That isn't necessary. "

"Nonsense. Fitzgerald! Come here," he yelled out.

Fitz turned his head and saw Olivia talking to his dad. He grinned and walked over to them.

"Fitzgerald, the Pope's are leaving," Gerry said as Fitz approached.

Fitz smiled broadly and said his goodbyes to both Eli and Maya and then turned his attention to Olivia. He stepped forward and enveloped her into a hug. Instinctually she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him back. Once again she felt his scent envelope here and noticed that he seemed to inhale her as well. After a moment he released and smiled at her. She smelled amazing and felt so soft pressed against him.

"It was lovely to meet you, Olivia. I will see you Friday," he said. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek, letting his lips linger.

"I still can't stop thinking about it, " he whispered.

* * *

**A/N: I just want to say WOW. I was so overwhelmed by all the reviews, follows and favorites this story got for the first chapter. Thank you all so much. It made me smile every time I got the e-mail.**

** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Fitz is playing games and Olivia is trying to control herself. We'll see how long that lasts. Next chapter it's first date time.**

**Let me know what you thought. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

The phone was ringing. Olivia rolled over in bed and looked at the clock. 8am. Why would anyone call her at 8am on a Friday? She reached out for the phone and brought it to her ear without checking the ID.

"What," she said groggily.

"Well good morning to you too."

"Edison," she replied sitting up quickly. "Hey. Why are you calling so early?"

"I had a break from work and figured I would see how my beautiful girlfriend was doing. How's Santa Barbara?"

"I'm great. Santa Barbara is beautiful. I have been taking advantage of the beach with Abby. Are you still coming out at the end of the month?"

"Listen, babe. About that..."

"Edison. You promised!"

"I know but I just got a new case and..."

"We haven't seen each other in over a month," she sighed.

"It's just this could really be my chance to shine at this firm."

Olivia sighed and leaned her head back against the headboard. "It's fine," she said softly. "I understand."

"Come on. Don't be like that, Liv."

"Don't be like what," she hissed. "Disappointed? Excuse me for wanting to see you!" She was starting to get angry with him. He always did things like this and it infuriated her. She understood that his work was important, she was the same way, but she was getting sick of being second best.

"Olivia..."

"We haven't had sex in 3 months, Edison!"

"I'm aware."

"I had a whole romantic weekend planned," she sighed.

"This is for you, for us. I need to make a good impression here. Please don't be mad."

Olivia ran her hand over her face and let out a deep breath. Had she really been woken up from her dream for this conversation? It had been a really good dream too. She couldn't remember much more than soft sand and warm hands but that was enough for her.

"Fine. It's fine. I just miss you that's all."

"I miss you too. How was the barbeque? Did you make any good connections at the Grant Estate? Man, that is going to be so good for my political career."

_Ugh. The Grants. I have to tell him about Fitz and our dads,_ she thought. It was no secret her dad didn't like him so he wouldn't be surprised.

"The barbeque was fun. Listen, I need to tell you something," she began.

"That's great. Oh shit. I have to go. There is a meeting in 10. I'll talk to you later. Bye!"

"Bye. I love you," she said but the line had already gone dead.

Frustrated she threw herself back down into bed and closed her eyes, trying desperately to recall her dream. She recalled warm hands, soft sand, hot sun. But what else was there? Olivia slowly started to drift to sleep. Warm hands, soft sand, hot sun, insistent lips and blue eyes.

* * *

Fitz walked down the stairs of the Grant Estate and headed for the front door. He was almost out when he heard his father's voice calling him. With a deep sigh he turned around and headed towards the study.

"What is it," he said when he entered the room. "I'm on my way out."

"Tonight is your date with the Pope girl, right," Big Gerry asked. He was seated behind his desk, legs propped up on it and a large glass of scotch in his hand.

"Yes. I am going to get her now."

"Where are you taking her?"

"The Italian place right on the water."

"Nice, nice. Listen, I had the staff pull the Bentley around for you."

"Seriously," Fitz replied unable to hide the shock in his voice.

Big Gerry chuckled humourlessly and nodded his head. "I know you love that Ferrari but that's not the kind of car you pick up a classy lady like Ms. Pope in."

"What's your game here, Gerry? You never pull out all the stops like this."

"Just don't screw this one up, Fitzgerald. Now go, you don't want to keep her waiting."

* * *

Fitz hopped behind the wheel of his father's black Bentley and quickly synced his phone to the Bluetooth. He instructed the phone to make a call as he drove out of the property. The ringing filled the air until it was replaced with silence and then a female voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby," he said.

"Fitzy. Hi," the girl replied.

"What you doing, beautiful?"

"I'm just getting ready for dinner with the girls. Unless you want to hang out."

"CeeCee," he said. "You know I have to go on this date."

"Wouldn't you rather come over here and have some fun?"

Fitz grinned and shook his head. He would have loved to go over her house and have fun but a small part of him was excited to see Olivia. Not that he'd ever admit it.

"You know I would, babe, but I have to do this."

Fitz turned onto the street of the Pope's condo and smiled as CeeCee started to describe all of the dirty things she would do if he just came over. He pulled into the parking lot and put the car in park.

"Listen, babe," he cut her off, "I am here now. I have to go."

"Aww but baby," she whined.

"Bye CeeCee."

Fitz ended the call and shut off the car. He was starting to get bored of CeeCee and she had picked up on it. It had made her desperate for his attention and that just made him even more bored. Tonight though he only had one focus, Olivia Pope.

Exiting the car, he smoothed his shirt and pants down and headed towards the front door. Taking a deep breath he rang the doorbell at 8pm on the dot.

* * *

Olivia stood in front of her closet and surveyed the options. Despite the fact that the Pope family was only in Santa Barbara for the summer, she had brought quite a selection of clothes. And of course, despite the collection, she couldn't decide what to wear. It had to be sexy, but in an understated way. She didn't want to seem like she was throwing herself at him; she wasn't. But it should make him wish she would. If he was going to play games with her, well, two could play.

She pulled out a pale green dress from the back and tried it on. The dress fit her like a glove, accentuating every curve on her body and stopping mid thigh. The front was high enough to keep it looking demure and classy. Turning around she surveyed the back of the dress. It was mostly nonexistent. With the exception of the straps crisscrossing in the middle, her entire back was exposed.

She checked herself over quickly in the mirror one more time and then headed down the stairs just as the doorbell rang.

* * *

The doorbell rang throughout the house just as Olivia set foot on the first step. She felt a flutter of nerves erupt inside her. Something about Fitz made her incredibly nervous but also excited. He had this gaze that pierced through you and made you feel exposed.

"Fitzgerald, come in," her father's voice boomed from the hallway.

"Good evening, Mr. Pope," Fitz replied. She heard his warm baritone float up the stairs and it stopped her in her tracks. Next followed her mother's voice greeting him and the mummurs of polite conversation.

"Olivia," Eli's voice called.

Gathering herself with a few deep breaths she continued her way downward. When she came into sight she noticed Fitz's breath catch a little. _Damn he looks good,_ she thought. His black dress pants fit perfectly and his blue button down was just the right color to enhance his blue eyes. There were a couple of buttons undone showcasing just a bit of chest hair. Olivia gulped and tried to calm her breathing. She really needed to convince Edison to come out there. Her hormones were out of control.

"Right here, Daddy," she said shakily.

Fitz was at the bottom of the stairs in an instant, holding out his hand to her for the last step.

"You look incredible," he said.

Olivia smiled at him and mumbled her thanks, unable to look him in the eye.

"You two better get going," Maya said.

Olivia nodded and let Fitz lead her out.

"I won't keep her out late," he said with his most charming smile.

* * *

Fitz opened the door of the Bentley to let Olivia inside, getting a whiff of her scent as she went by. _She smells so good,_ he thought. It started out strong, almost a bit masculine and musky and then softened into a warm sugary vanilla. He breathed in deeply and smiled at her before closing the door. When he got in on his side he noticed her looking around the car quietly.

"So, this is how you get girls," she said sarcastically as he pulled out of the parking lot. "Fancy car, schmooze the parents. I can't wait to see the restaurant."

"Your sarcasm is so alluring," he replied.

"Why thank you, Fitzgerald."

They arrived at the small Italian restaurant a little while later. It was a small family owned place that sold fresh homemade food and had an amazing view of the water. Fitz parked the car and ran around to open Olivia's door. She rejected his out stretched hand to help her up and imstead stood from the car on her own. The ground was uneven beneath her feet and she teetered on her four inch heels, landing in his arms.

"No need to throw yourself at me," he said with a grin.

Olivia glared at him as she righted herself and stepped back from his arms.

"Let's just go inside," she said with a huff.

She turned to walk inside and that is when Fitz noticed the back of her dress, or more accurately the lack of. It dipped dangerously low revealing the small of her back and her smooth skin. He realized she had gotten quite a bit ahead of him and ran to keep up. He placed his hand against the smooth skin of her back and guided her inside. The feeling of his fingers lightly caressing her skin caused her to shiver and he smirked in response.

* * *

"So tell me something about yourself, Olivia," Fitz said.

They had been in the restaurant for a good twenty minutes now and with the exception of ordering her food, Olivia had barely said a word. Fitz fidgeted at the awkward silence that lingered.

"There's nothing to tell," she said with a shrug.

Fitz sighed and looked at her for a moment. "Am I that repulsive to you? Are you really going to sit here for three dates and say nothing?"

She looked up at him then and saw something in his eyes that made her shiver. She shook her head and sighed. "What's there to say? I know your game."

"My game?"

"Yes. The nice car, the fancy restaurant. They are all part of the game to you. You make a girl fall for you with the smooth talk and the intense stare and then you get bored and move on. You're scared to be alone so you play games. I told you I don't want to play your game."

Fitz sighed and shook his head. "I see through you, Olivia Pope."

"See through what," she said icily.

"You talk a big game. You try and act like you are so hard and so tough. But inside, you're just like everyone else. You want love and affection. You're not made of stone."

Olivia rolled her eyes dramatically at him hoping to cover her shocked expression. Too many men prior to Edison had hurt her horribly and as such she had built up a hard shell exterior. She sighed and looked at him. Piercing blue eyes stared back at her.

"Look, " he sighed. "We are stuck on these three dates together. Can't we try to enjoy it?"

"Fine. What do you want to know?"

Fitz smiled and leaned forward, letting a small smile grace his lips. Inside he was doing flips that she had agreed to try. He had to know more about her.

"Everything. "

"Don't be so vague."

"Fine. What's your favorite color?"

"White."

"White isn't a color," he laughed.

"Is too," she said laughing in reply.

From then on, the conversation flowed easily. They discussed likes and dislikes, swapped college and dating disaster stories. Halfway through the night it occured to them both that they had never quite connected with someone on this level. They were perfectly matched in both wit and intelligence and therefore the conversation never died or lagged. It was almost easy to be together.

When dinner was over and they exited the restaurant, Fitz smiled down at Olivia.

"Want to walk on the beach," he said.

Olivia looked up at him and laughed. "That is so cheesy." He shrugged his shoulders and tilted his head a bit causing her to smile at him. "I can't walk on the sand in these heels."

"I'll carry you."

"You are not carrying me," she laughed.

"Oh come on. It'll be fun."

Olivia laughed and shook her head. That was basically asking for trouble.

"Please," he whined. "I promise to behave myself.

"Fine. But I'm riding piggyback."

* * *

Fitz picked up his speed and began sprinting down the beach, causing Olivia to laugh loudly. They walked for maybe five minutes with her on his back, talking and laughing. What seemed like a brilliant idea at first to Olivia quickly revealed itself to be a very very bad idea. She was so close to him, too close, and he was holding her up by the back of her thighs. His hands were large and warm and he smelled like the woods and leather and... man.

She giggled as he started galloping like a horse amd bit her lip as he gripped her legs tighter.

"God. You are so heavy," he teased and she smacked his shoulder in reply.

"Am not! You're just weak!"

"Oh really?"

Suddenly he broke out in a run, sprinting down the beach and gripping her tightly. He ran for a moment or two before going down onto his knees and laid down face first into the sand.

"Umpf," he mumbled. "So heavy."

Olivia smacked his shoulder again before rolling off him and laying on her side to face him. He turned his head and smiled brightly at her. _God, that smile, _she thought. _It's blinding._ She smiled back as he rolled up onto his side.

"How's that for weak?"

She grinned and shrugged her shoulders. "I did end up in the sand."

"We can't have that," he said with a mischievous grin. He reached out and grabbed her, pulling her on top of him.

Olivia's lips crashed to his as soon as he pulled her on top. She didn't know what it was about him that made her lose her head but his large hands were on her and she lost it. He groaned at the contact and instantly kissed her back. His tounge sought entry and she parted her lips instantly.

The kiss was deep, passionate, full of intense need. Her body was pushed tightly against him and his hands roamed the smooth skin of her back. Lack of air forced them to part and he quickly rolled them over so he was on top, latching his lips onto her neck. His lips roamed lower, kissing her clavicle and across the top of her dress. Her eyes popped open when his hand reached for her dress strap and she realized where they were.

"Fitz," she panted. "Fitz stop."

He stilled his hands and lips and looked up at her. His blue eyes had turned a stormy gray and she shuddered at the intensity of his gaze.

"Fitz, I," she whispered.

"Have a boyfriend. Right."

He nodded his head and quickly got up, helping her up as well. They both dusted the sand off their clothes as an awkward silence fell over them for the first time since the restaurant.

"Fitz," she started.

"I'll take you home."

* * *

The car ride back to the Pope's was quiet, too quiet for Olivia. Her gaze was firmly fixed on Fitz but he refused to look back at her. He seemed to be deep in thought as he drove and she found herself unable to look away. Her mind was reeling. _What happened back there? What came over me?_

Fitz pulled into the driveway of the Pope residence and walked around to open Olivia's door. Figuring she had rejected him enough tonight, she let him assist her in getting up.

"Fitz, listen," she started as the door closed.

Fitz looked at her and took a deep breath. He had spent the entire car ride trying to decide what to do. He could just end this whole charade now and forget the additional two dates but the idea made him sick. He tried to convince himself that this was solely about getting her into bed. But there was a little voice inside his head saying it was more. When her hand went into his and he felt a jolt of electricity, he made up his mind.

He quickly grabbed her and pulled her to him, pushing her back against the car. Olivia gasped at the contact and looked up at him. She should have protested, she knew that, but she couldn't find the words. Fitz leaned down and put his mouth right next to her ear so she could feel his warm breath as he spoke.

"I want you, Olivia Pope," he whispered huskily into her ear as he pressed against her. "And I know you want me."

She started to speak, to protest, to deny, but his lips covered hers quickly with a fiery kiss. It took mere moments for her to return the kiss and they continued until they were both breathless. He moved his lips back towards her ear and sucked gently on the sensitive skin below it, smirking when her head fell to the side to give him access.

"I want you," he panted, "and I always get what I want."

* * *

Olivia entered the house in a haze. Fitz had stepped back almost immediately after telling her he always gets what he wants and walked her to the door. He left her with a chaste kiss on the cheek but her head was spinning. What was going on? She didn't normally behave this way. Olivia had been on many dates with her dad's political matches. Normally they had dinner, polite conversation and then they took her home. But it was different with Fitz. He infuriated her. He was cocky and spoiled but he was also kind of sweet and funny. There was an undeniable spark between them. A spark that she knew was there but was determined not to acknowledge.

Olivia made it to her room and sighed as she sat on her bed. _What am I going to do,_ she thought. She know logically they had to continue these two additional dates but obviously there had to be some ground rules in place. He couldn't keep touching her and pushing her up against things and she certainly couldn't kiss him again.

She definitely, absolutely, positively couldn't kiss him. Kissing him was the equivalent of someone sending shocks through her body straight to her core. Kissing him was like being overwhelmed. Kissing him was something she could never do again because kissing him made her lose her head. The instant his lips touched hers it was like she lit on fire. Her entire body responded to him.

Olivia searched for her phone and started to text Edison. She was horny, ridiculously undeniably horny. She was horny from the lips and hands of a man who was not her boyfriend. At the very least her boyfriend could reap the benefits.

_Are you busy_?_ I need you so bad right now, _she texted him. She tapped her phone against her leg as she waited for the reply, waited for her phone to ring. Moments later the phone buzzed with an incoming text and she excitedly swiped her finger across the screen. _Can't talk. Out with coworkers,_ was all the reply she got.

Olivia groaned in frustration and threw herself back onto the bed. Her hand slipped slowly, almost reluctantly down her body, until it came into contact with drenched lace panties. The effect that he had on her was remarkable. She pushed her panties to the side and closed her eyes as she began to touch herself. She tried desperately to think about Edison but her mind kept forcing the memory of the Grant ranch and Fitz's large hands into her brain. Finally she submitted to the truth and let her imagination take over as she brought herself to release.

* * *

Fitz waited until he drove off the property of the condo complex before slapping the wheel of the Bentley in frustration. He couldn't place what it was but Olivia Pope had him all tied up in notes. He knew he only had three, well two now, dates with her and he was determined to make the most of them. He wanted to know everything about Olivia. Her hopes and dreams. Her favorite food. And most importantly what made her moan and beg.

He looked down briefly at his raging erection and sighed loudly. Just being near her turned him on. Just the thought of her turned him on. He needed to have her. He tried thinking of every possible non-sexy thought he could come up with but nothing tamed the monster. With a sigh, he ordered his bluetooth to dial.

"Hello," came the voice.

"Hey baby. I'm on my way over. I expect you to be naked." A girlish giggle filled the air and he disconnected the line before she could say a word. He wasn't particularly in the mood to talk.

* * *

_A/N: Can't. stop. writing. story. (And should probably stop doing it at work. Shhh.) Anyway, I hope I did the first date justice and that you enjoyed the chapter._


	4. Chapter 4

Fitz was bored; undeniably, excruciatingly, ridiculously bored. He had spent the entire weekend at CeeCee's and wasn't sure he could handle a moment more of it, or of her. She was chattering in his ear about something but he had no idea what. Truthfully he had stopped listening to her hours ago. The sound of her voice was beginning to sound like nails on a chalkboard to him. She was just so one-dimensional and shallow and it was beginning to actually bother him.

"Listen, babe," he said as he got up. "I should really get going."

CeeCee pouted in return and sat up in bed, letting the sheet covering her slide down and reveal her naked upper half.

"Are you sure," she whispered seductively.

Fitz walked over to her and smiled. Sitting down on the bed, he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Positive. I will call you later."

Fitz put his clothes on, waved to CeeCee and was out the door in a flash. As he settled into the soft leather seats of the Bentley, he pulled his cellphone from his pocket and placed a call.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Good morning, Ms. Pope. "

Olivia rolled over in bed and looked at the clock. She rubbed her eyes and sat up in bed, pulling the covers up around her.

"It's not exactly morning," she mumbled sleepily. "It's almost noon."

There was a chuckle on the other end of the phone. "Always so difficult," he said. "Fine. Good afternoon, Ms. Pope."

"Better. Good afternoon, Mr. Grant."

Fitz smiled as her voice filled the car. She had such a warm sultry voice, even when it was full of sleep. He couldn't help but compare it to CeeCee's voice which was high-pitched and childish. He had never realized before that weekend how annoying her voice was. There was a lot of things he had never realized before Olivia Pope.

"I waited the obligatory two days and now I am calling to tell you I had a wonderful time and to ask you out on a second date," he said.

Olivia laughed softly and for a moment he just let the sound envelop him. She also had a beautiful laugh. It was warm and light, filled with joy. Absolutely beautiful, just like her.

"What are you doing Wednesday," he continued.

"Hmmm," she said. "I don't believe I have plans."

"Great! I will pick you up at noon on Wednesday. Dress casual."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises," she whined.

"Deal with it. What are you wearing right now?"

Olivia blushed a deep shade of red and let out a nervous airy laugh. "I am not telling you that."

"Oh come on!"

"Fine," she faux sighed. "Footie pajamas."

"Hmm, sexy. Are you naked underneath," he laughed.

"I am not having this conversation with you! I will see you Wednesday. Goodbye, Fitzgerald. "

"Bye, Liv."

Olivia hung up the phone and slid down under the covers, pulling them over her head. She laid there for a few moments, trying to will the smile off her face. Finally she sat up and grabbed her phone.

"Hello?"

"Abby."

"Hey Liv. What's up?"

"Get up and get dressed. We are going to the mall."

"What's wrong with you," Abby laughed.

"Nothing. Just be ready in an hour. I will pick you up," Olivia replied.

"Is this about your hot Republican boyfriend?"

"He is not my boyfriend!"

"Okay. Calm down," Abby laughed. "I will see you in an hour."

* * *

A little while later Olivia was showered and dressed and headed down the stairs of the townhouse. The office her father was using was located right at the bottom of the stairs and she stopped outside the door. As she raised her hand to knock, she heard her father yelling.

"I don't care what you want," his voice boomed.

Olivia pulled her hand back from knocking and stood quietly outside the door, trying to hear what he was saying. His voice had lowered drastically after he yelled but it was still obvious he was angry. There was more talking but she couldn't hear the words. Suddenly the sound of a hand slapping wood echoed out of the room and Olivia jumped back.

"I. Do. Not. Care," he hissed loudly. "JUST HANDLE IT!"

She heard the distinctive sound of the phone slamming down and stood outside the door in shock. She had never heard his voice raise to that level. Her dad always seemed to be so mild mannered, quiet even. To hear him yell was shocking, to say the least. Taking several deep breaths she calmed herself enough to knock.

"What," Eli yelled and Olivia gingerly pushed the door open.

"Hi Dad," she said softly.

"Oh, Olivia. Sorry," he muttered. "How long were you out there?"

"Just got down here."

Eli sighed and ran his hand over his face. He normally didn't lose his cool like that when Olivia was around. She didn't know the darker side of him. "What did you need," he asked gently.

"I wanted to know if I could borrow your car. Abby and I are going shopping. "

"Something wrong with your rental?"

"No. The convertible is great but it doesn't really have a trunk," she replied with a shrug.

Eli nodded his head and stood up. "Okay. Come on, I will walk you out." The two of them began to walk towards the foyer. He grabbed the keys and handed them to Olivia. "You never told me how your date with Fitz was."

Olivia looked up at her dad and smiled at him. "Oh it was good. He is taking me out again on Wednesday. "

"Good. Good," he muttered. "Where's he taking you?"

"He won't tell me," she grumbled.

Eli laughed and patted her shoulder. "You always did hate surprises," he said, kissing her cheek. "Have a good day."

With that Olivia was out the door and Eli was pulling his cellphone out of his pocket. It rang twice before the person answered.

"They're going on a second date," he said into the phone, completely skipping the pleasantries.

"Great news," was the emphatic reply..

"You need to find out where, Gerry," Eli continued. "He won't tell her."

"Easily done. What are you thinking?"

* * *

"So what's the problem, Liv," Abby asked as they walked around the mall. "You're acting weird."

Olivia sighed and turned her head towards her friend. They had been friends a long time and she knew Abby would be there for her. "I talked to Edison on Friday. He's not coming out here."

"Oh no. You were so excited."

"And then I had that date with Fitz..."

"And," she prompted gently.

"He is everywhere, Abbs."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he is so cocky and spoiled but he is also funny and kind of sweet. And he is just everywhere. I'm dreaming about him."

"And the date?"

"Easy until we kissed and I freaked out," Olivia sighed.

"You kissed him," Abby shrieked.

"Abby! Hush!"

"Sorry. How was it?"

"Perfect. What am I going to do?"

Abby grabbed her friend by the arm and dragged her over to a nearby bench. She waited for Olivia to sit before turning to her. "Do you love him?"

"What," Olivia said quickly. Did she love Fitz? Of course she didn't. That was impossible. _Isn't it?_

"Edison. Do you love him?"

_Oh, Edison. _Olivia looked down at her hands in her lap and nodded. "Yes."

"You don't sound very convincing, Liv," Abby said gently. "Sounds like you have some thinking to do. When do you see him next?"

Olivia put her head in her hands and sighed. "Wednesday," she mumbled.

"Well," Abby said as she stood to her feet and pulled Olivia up with her. "In the meantime, a new outfit couldn't hurt."

The girls began to walk as Olivia's head started to spin. This was all more than she knew how to deal with. She was trying to convince herself that this thing with Fitz was purely physical. He was attractive, gorgeous, breathtaking. _He's a god damn Adonis, _she thought. He was unpredictable and exciting. And Edison while generally sweet and reliable was boring. He was scheduled sex, missionary only, boring. He was easy and secure. Normal.

But could it be more? Even if it was more, Fitz was a player. She couldn't allow another man to break her heart. She couldn't let him in.

* * *

For Fitz, the arrival of Wednesday was a slow cruel kind of torture. He had broken things off with CeeCee on Monday morning. Between when he left her on Sunday and early morning Monday she called him ten times. He realized when he was about to hit ignore for the eleventh time that he had to end it. He knew it wasn't fair to lead her on and make her think this was lasting any longer. Olivia Pope had turned his world upside down.

But now it was Wednesday and it was time to get Olivia. Since it was a more casual date, he was driving his own car and couldn't wait to see how she looked in his red Ferrari. He pulled up to the Pope residence and hopped out of his car just as Olivia exited the front door. He had to stop for a moment to stare at her. Her normally straightened hair was curly and it made her look less than her 20 years. She had on tiny denim shorts and a tight-fitting t-shirt that made him wish they weren't going to be in public.

Olivia was equally shell-shocked when she saw him. He was just wearing cargo shorts and a t-shirt but this wasn't just any t-shirt. No, he was wearing a perfectly fitted t-shirt that showed off his biceps and made her insides quiver. How was it possible that one man could be that beautiful? Even his calves looked to be incredibly muscular. _I bet he has strong legs. No, stop it, Olivia!_

Fitz opened the door to his car and gestured towards it. "Your chariot awaits, mi'lady," he said with a grin.

Olivia smiled up at him and stepped into the car. "Why thank you, kind sir," she replied after he shut the door.

Fitz walked around and started up the car, backing out of the driveway. She was staring at him and he knew it was because she wanted to know where they were going. Her brown eyes were drilling holes into the side of his head she was staring so intently.

"Can I help you with something," he said with a smirk.

"Fitz," she whined. "Where are we going?"

He turned his head towards her briefly and smirked again. "I am not telling you."

"Fine," she said with a grumble, crossing her arms and turning away from him.

"Seriously, Olivia," he laughed.

* * *

The car came to a stop and Olivia surveyed her surroundings with a smile. She looked over at Fitz and blushed when she realized he was staring at her.

"A carnival," she said with a smile.

Fitz nodded, stepped out of the car and walked around to her side, opening the door. She took his hand to help her up and grinned widely at him.

"Are you going to win me a stuffed animal?"

"Sure am," he replied with a grin. "The biggest one they have."

Olivia laughed loudly at him as they began to walk towards the park. He noticed this time that her eyes would twinkle when she laughed and her entire body vibrated just a little bit. "We'll see about that," she said with a laugh.

"What? Don't think I can?"

Olivia shook her head no and grinned wickedly at him.

* * *

"How about that one," Fitz said as he pointed towards another carnival game. Olivia looked in the direction he was pointing and shook her head no, rejecting yet another game. She had of course rejected every one of his suggestions so far.

No, that one," she said turning and pointing down one of the paths.

Fitz turned his head and laughed when he saw the game she selected. It was the kind of game designed to test strength. All he had to do was hit the game hard enough with a mallet to send the little piece inside high enough to ring a bell. "Easy," he said with a smirk. Olivia scoffed in response and laughed. "Oh you don't think I can do it, huh?"

Olivia giggled and shook her head, a mischievous grin on her face. "Nope."

"Well, let's make this interesting then."

"How so?"

A devilish smirk crossed his handsome face as he looked down at her. "We make a little bet."

"A bet?"

"Mmhmm. If I can ring the bell and get the prize, I get to kiss you. However I want. For as long as I want."

Olivia gulped and nodded her head. She was incapable of backing down from a challenge and she guessed he was the same way. "And if you can't?"

Fitz shrugged and grinned. "I will do whatever you want."

"You're cocky," she laughed.

"You have no idea," he said in a low voice. "So do we have a deal?"

"Deal."

Fitz grinned and grabbed Olivia's hand, dragging her towards the game. When they stopped he turned to face her and his gaze momentarily fell to her full lips. He licked his in anticipation of kissing her again and smiled wickedly.

She tore off three tickets and handed them to him. "You get three tries."

Fitz handed the tickets into the game operator and waited his turn. He watched a few guys and one girl ahead of him try and fail. One guy got close on his third try but not close enough.

Olivia watched from the sidelines as Fitz got up to the game. His first attempt was a failure but she was not disappointed with her view. His arm muscles rippled with the effort of slamming down the mallet and when he lifted his arms she got a glimpse of a perfect six-pack. His second try was so close that even the operator held his breath. She watched intently as Fitz rolled his neck and prepared to go again. He snuck a look over at her leaning against the fence. She looked so incredibly perfect leaning up against the fence biting her lip as she watched him.

He swung hard and jumped for joy when the bell rang loudly. Everyone around cheered and he look over to see Olivia grinning widely. He pointed at the stuffed animal he wanted, the largest they had, and walked over to Olivia with it.

"For you," he said holding it out to her with a flourish.

Olivia giggled and accepted the toy. "An elephant," she laughed.

He grinned. "Yes. Not only are they the symbol of my party but they're good luck."

"Fair enough." She moved her body closer to him and leaned up. "Now for your prize."

She leaned in to kiss him and was surprised when he stepped back. She looked up at him with a shocked expression and was about to ask why when he grinned.

"I didn't say I was collecting now."

"We didn't say you could do that!"

"Didn't say I couldn't either."

Olivia tried to glare at him and be angry but he was grinning back at her. She finally just shook her head and laughed.

"Come on," he said as he grabbed her hand again. "Let's go on some rides."

* * *

Olivia's whole body was buzzing with anticipation and her mind was swirling. When would he kiss her? How would he kiss her? He said however he wanted for as long as he wanted. She felt a shiver go through her at the thought. _Ugh, stop it,_ she thought. _You have a boyfriend!_

They had been at the park and rode all the rides they could possibly handle and eaten a lunch of hot dogs and french fries at a picnic table while laughing and talking. He hadn't let go of her hand since he won the elephant and insisted on carrying it for her. They were seated on a bench watching all the people walk by when he turned to her.

"This may sound weird," he started and she tilted her head in response, "but there is a diner across the street with the best pie around."

"What kind of pie?"

"All kinds," he said with that lopsided grin that made him look slightly boyish. "Want to go?"

"Yes. Definitely. I love pie," she said.

"Great," he replied and grabbed her hand again.

* * *

"Fitz, I am not crossing that," she squealed. "That is not a street. It is a highway!"

"Oh come on," he said. "Don't be a baby."

"It's dangerous!"

"No one is coming," he said as she glared at him. "We will run."

"I am not running across a highway."

"Then I will run and carry you."

"You are not carrying me!"

He laughed and looked at her standing there with her arms crossed like an indignant child. He looked down the highway and saw that no one was coming and then reached down and swooped Olivia up, carrying her over his shoulder and running across the highway.

"Fitz," she shrieked.

He got across in record time and set her down on her feet. He watched as she stepped back from him and crossed her arms, ready to fight. Before she could get a word out, he reached for her and pulled her flush to his body.

"What are you doing," she asked, trying to hide the shudder the escaped at being so close to him.

"Claiming my prize," he said huskily.

Olivia shivered as his lips descended on hers. The kiss started soft and slow, like he was trying to coax her into it. When her arms finally uncrossed and went around his neck, he wrapped the arm holding the elephant around her and pulled her tight to him, lifting her feet off the ground. His other hand found its way to her hair as his tongue sought entrance to her mouth. He deepened the kiss and she could do nothing but kiss him back with earnest. She was lost in a haze of kissing him and her skin was on fire. Lost in a haze of him. His warm hard body, his large hands and strong arms and soft insistent demanding lips.

A horn beeped as they drove by and someone hollered for them to get a room, but Fitz paid them no mind. He kissed her until he was desperate for oxygen, until one more second without air would surely mean death. And then he kissed her just a little bit longer, willing to toy with death if it meant a few extra seconds of her lips. He would laugh in death's face just to be able to kiss her plump lips and taste her sweet mouth all day.

When their lips parted he held her against his body for just a moment longer before slowly setting her back on her feet. Olivia wobbled just a little and he reached out to steady her. Fitz took a good look at her and smiled. He had done quite a good job. Her hair was a little mussed and her normally full lips looked bee stung. Her eyes were glassy and full of blazing desire. Blazing desire for him.

"Shall we," he questioned and gestured towards the building. Olivia simply nodded in response. He had apparently muted her as well. _Not an easy feat, _he thought.

* * *

It took Olivia five minutes to finally gather herself enough to order her pie. The menu was endless and neither could decide on a kind to try so Fitz had ordered a few for them to sample. They were maybe halfway through when she noticed he was looking at her. Staring, really. And he hadn't taken a bite in a few minutes.

"You're staring at me," she said.

He stared at her awhile longer and then smiled. "You are so fucking beautiful. "

Olivia blushed and looked down at her plate as she mumbled her thanks. "That's very sweet of you."

"Olivia," he said, reaching across the table and using a finger to lift her chin. "I mean it. You are gorgeous. I have never known anyone more beautiful. "

She averted her eyes from him again and looked out the window. "I wish my boyfriend felt that way," she said softly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the only reason a man would go three months without having sex with his girlfriend is if he finds her hideous. Right?"

Fitz shook his head. "He is an idiot."

Her head snapped up and she looked at him. "What?"

"He is an idiot. You are incredible. "

"So incredible he cancelled his trip out here," she mumbled. "I had a whole romantic weekend planned too."

Fitz felt his jaw tighten at the idea of her with another man but outwardly kept his cool. This Edison guy was an idiot if he was treating Olivia this way. He knew he was willing to do anything to keep her happy.

"He doesn't deserve you," he said softly.

She shook her head and looked up at him, pasting a smile on her face. "I shouldn't be laying all this on you. "

"It's okay," he replied, reaching out to touch her hand that rested on the table.

She stared down at his hand on hers for a moment and he almost moved it away but she shifted her gaze back towards him. "I underestimated you. You're a good guy."

Fitz shrugged his shoulders and took a forkful of pie, smiling at her. "I'm nothing special," he replied with a shrug.

* * *

"I like your car," she said as he drove her home.

"Is this more sarcasm?"

She laughed softly and turned to him. "No I'm serious. It's a beautiful car."

"Thanks," he said as he looked at her from the corner of his eye. "You look good in it."

She blushed and looked down at her hands. "You confuse me," she blurted out.

"Why?"

"You make me so angry sometimes. And sometimes I just want to kiss you."

Fitz turned his head briefly to look at her and took a deep breath. "You ever consider that maybe there is something here?"

Olivia shook her head and looked away from him. "You have a girlfriend."

"I broke up with her."

Her head snapped over to his and her mouth gaped open. "What? Why?"

He shrugged his shoulders and stole another glance at her. "It wasn't working anymore."

"Oh," she replied. "Still..."

"You have a boyfriend," he offered. She nodded her head and Fitz sighed. "Are you free Friday?"

She tilted her head to look at him and he turned to look at her briefly. "Third date," she asked and he nodded in reply. "Yes, I'm free."

"Good," he replied.

* * *

"Sir, here are the pictures you requested," he said holding out the envelope.

The man took the pictures from his hand and rifled through them. "Good, good," he said selecting one from the pile and handing it back. "Take this one and leak it to a popular tabloid. Whatever you want and keep the payout. I'll keep these. And never mention this to anyone. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now get out of here."

* * *

_A/N: I wasn't going to post this until later because I'm at work and probably shouldn't but I am bored and in pain and cranky about it so you benefit! LOL_

_Anyway, second date. Fitz seems to be catching some feels for Liv, don't you think? And Liv is fighting her feels. Whatever will these two do. :) _

_Also I just want to add a thank you for all of the reviews I have gotten (and even an offer of cookies. I LOVE cookies.) and all of the follows/favorites. The response to this story has been incredible and you guys put a smile on my face every single time I get that e-mail from FF telling me there is a review. (The last time I posted a chapter, FF changed the way they send the e-mails notifying you of a review about halfway through the reviews I was getting. It was REALLY confusing. But I'm easily confused.) The reviews are really sweet and I appreciate how much everyone loves this story. It definitely keeps me writing._


	5. Chapter 5

The insistent ringing of the doorbell woke Olivia up from a peaceful slumber. She rolled out of bed begrudgingly and threw on her robe before heading downstairs. Arriving in the foyer, she saw her mother holding a package and a bouquet of flowers.

"These are for you," Maya said with a smile.

Olivia stepped forward and took the items from her mom's hands. She placed the package on the foyer table and lifted the bouquet to her nose. It was the most gorgeous arrangement of flowers she had ever laid eyes on. She took in a deep breath as her nose filled with the scent of lilies and plucked the card off the arrangement.

"I will go get a vase," Maya said as Olivia opened the card.

She pulled out the card and opened it up to find a handwritten note.

_Beauty for beauty. FTGIII_

Olivia smiled and looked up as her mom came back into the room. Maya placed the vase down and took the flowers from her daughter.

"Who are they from," she asked. Olivia just smiled and handed over the card as she moved towards the package.

She quietly surveyed the package for a moment taking in the plain white box and delicate red bow. She quickly untied the bow and lifted the top of the box. There was an invitation of top of some tissue paper and she picked it up to read. Her mother crossed over and peered over her shoulder.

"Is that an invitation to the charity ball tomorrow night," Maya asked incredulously.

Olivia nodded her head. "Addressed to Fitz," she murmured as she flipped the card over. That was when she noticed the note scribbled on the back.

_Would you do me the honor of being my plus one? FTGIII_

Olivia gasped slightly and showed her mom the note. "He wants me to be his plus one," she said. "I can't find a dress by tomorrow."

Maya pointed down at the box and Olivia turned her head curiously. There was a tiny note that said _there's more._ She removed the tissue paper and lifted the item up. Inside was a gorgeous black and white dress. It was floor length and very elegant. Very her.

"He has excellent taste," Maya murmured.

Olivia carefully refolded the dress and placed it back in the box. "It's too much," she whispered. "Mama?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"How did you know Daddy was the one?"

Maya sighed and smiled at her daughter, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Come in the kitchen and have some tea and I will tell you."

* * *

Maya watched Olivia sitting on a stool at the kitchen island. She was sipping quietly on her tea and swinging her legs like a child. Her baby was all grown up, talking about love and the one, but at that moment she looked so childlike.

"Did I ever tell you how your dad and I met?"

Olivia looked up at her mom and shook her head. "No. Not really."

Maya sat down on the stool next to her and smiled. "He was on a date with my friend. A girl named Lana. She was skinny and tall with legs for days. Boys loved her," she said. "Well she happened to walk into a diner with him and a whole group of us were there and I ended up sitting next to your dad."

Olivia looked at her mom and smiled. "Was it love at first sight?"

"No, baby. That is the stuff of fairy tales. But it was admiration. He was handsome and smart and funny."

"So what happened?"

"Well Lana ended up breaking up with him shortly after. She was a bit of a serial dater," she laughed. "Then one day, about a year later, I went to the store to buy milk for your Grandma and there he was."

"He was there?"

"He was working there," Maya said with a grin. "He rung me up and asked me on a date and I said yes."

Olivia nodded her head and took a sip of her tea. "Wow."

"The first date was horrible," Maya laughed. "It was so awkward but then he kissed me and I knew."

"You knew from a kiss?"

"Yes. It wasn't so much the kiss as the feeling I got when he kissed me..."

"Like for the duration of the kiss, everything was perfect," Olivia supplied.

Maya nodded and kissed her daughter on top of her head. "Exactly," she said. "I don't know what's going on here and I won't push because you're an adult but you have a very handsome boy to call. Now scoot."

* * *

Fitz sat up in bed at nine am and stared at the clock. He couldn't sleep. Yesterday after dropping Olivia off he racked his brain trying to come up with a great third date. Then it suddenly occurred to him. Every summer Mellie's family threw a ball at the country club benefitting a different charity. The ball had begun as a way to keep Mellie's mom, Harmony, busy but evolved into one of the most popular summer events in the Santa Barbara social scene. Fitz had put off confirming he was going mostly in an attempt to avoid Mellie. Having Olivia there would make up for having to be near her. It would be the perfect date. She would be gorgeous in an amazing dress and he would look dapper in his tux. They would dance and mingle and wander the grounds of the country club together. Maybe he could get her alone in the pro shop for awhile. He had instantly set his plan into motion and now he was just waiting for her to call. He showered quickly and made himself breakfast as he waited. Finally the phone rang and he practically lunged for it.

"Hello,"

"Hi," came her voice over the line.

"Hi."

"I would love to be your plus one," she said. "Thank you for the flowers. They're beautiful. "

"Just like you," he replied. "Did you like the dress?"

"It's incredible but it's too much, Fitz."

"Nothing is too much for you," he sighed.

"Fitz..."

"Please, I insist."

"Okay."

"I can't wait to see you in it. I will pick you up at eight tomorrow."

"See you then."

* * *

Olivia slipped the dress on and surveyed herself in the mirror. It fit like a glove and looked exactly like something she would select. The dress was to the floor in length and snow white in color with black lace detailing. There was a band of black lace across her waist, and black lace straps that met the band around her waist in the back. Other than that there was no back to the dress. He obviously had liked that feature on her.

There was a knock at her door and she turned her head to see her dad in the doorway.

"Wow, you look beautiful," he said. "What's the occasion?"

"Thanks, daddy," she replied. "Fitz is taking me to the charity ball at the country club hosted by Mrs. Sinclair."

"That's great. You will have fun."

"I hope so," she said as she looked through her shoe collection.

"What are you doing," he asked as he leaned against her doorway.

"Looking for shoes. Fitz sent the dress and I don't think I have a pair that go."

Eli walked into the room and pulled out a credit card, holding it out. "Here. Go buy what you need."

Olivia gingerly took the card and tilted her head. "Seriously?" Eli nodded in response. "What is so special about this one dad?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you have set me up on plenty of dates with political families but you have never pushed this hard."

"He is a Grant," he replied with a shrug. "And you were wasting your time with Edison."

Olivia sighed and shook her head. "Fitzgerald Grant is a notorious ladies man. You're setting me up for heartbreak, daddy. Why?"

"Because that boy is going to be President one day, Olivia," he boomed. "President! And you, will be first lady."

Olivia took a step back from her father and shook her head. "What if I don't want to be first lady?"

"Don't be foolish. You can take a man like Fitzgerald Grant and run the country. You can be in history books."

"I thought after how badly Trevor Clark treated me you would have stopped."

"Liv," he sighed. "I am sorry about Trevor. I truly am but this is your chance, sweetheart. Don't let the desire to be mediocre win. You can be amazing. What have I always said? You have to be..."

"twice as good," she mumbled.

"Right. Now go get what you need."

Olivia watched as her dad strolled out of her room and shut the door. She was so incredibly confused about everything and she didn't know how to trust anyone. Her mom had always taught her to trust her gut but her gut it appeared was broken.

* * *

Eli walked into his office and slammed the door closed. He picked up his phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Handle Trevor Clark."

He slammed the phone down and leaned back in his chair. _Should have done that two years ago._

* * *

Thursday came and went and soon it was Friday night. Olivia was putting the finishing touches on her outfit when the doorbell rang. She applied the last dab of her lip gloss and adjusted the delicate hairpin holding back part of her straightened hair. She slipped on her black heels and grabbed her clutch before heading down.

Fitz felt his mouth go dry when he saw her. She was a vision and the dress fit her impeccably. He watched mesmerized as she descended the stairs. Her hair was pinned back exposing her elegant neck and he couldn't wait for the opportunity to get his lips on her.

"Olivia," Maya said. "Honey you look amazing."

Eli emerged from his office and smiled at his daughter. "You sure do, sweetheart. What do you think, Fitzgerald?"

Fitz swallowed and nodded his head. She had actually rendered him unable to speak. He swallowed again and licked his lips to steady his breathing. "Yes. You... look incredible."

Olivia blushed a pretty shade of pink and walked towards him. "Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself. "

_That was the understatement of the century,_ she thought. He looked like a male model. His suit was expensive and tailored to fit him perfectly. Standing there with his hands in his pockets he looked ready for a GQ magazine spread.

"Shall we," he said softly. Olivia nodded in response.

* * *

"A limo," she squealed. "You got us a limo?"

He smiled down at her. The expression on her face, one of joy and childlike excitement, was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen before. He nodded his head and opened the door for her, getting in after her.

"I haven't been in a limo since prom," she said with a laugh. "My boyfriend drank too much and passed out on the way there."

"Seriously?"

Olivia nodded her head and laughed. "True story!"

"Wow. That's a horrible prom story."

"I still had fun," she said with a shrug. "Why was yours better?"

"Better than my date passing out," he laughed. "Yes."

"Did you get some, is that why," she laughed.

"I'm not having this conversation with you."

* * *

Fitz and Olivia entered the ballroom at the country club and Olivia gasped softly at how incredibly gorgeous it was. Her arm was hooked through his and many of the men were staring at her as she walked by. There was a part of him that was quite proud that everyone was staring at her and a part that wanted to punch them all. Fitz guided her over to their table and pulled out her chair. Kissing her on the cheek, he smiled at her.

"Did I mention you look incredible?"

"You did," she said with a smile.

"I'll be right back. Don't move, okay?"

"Promise."

Fitz walked away and she couldn't help but watch him do so. He had a sort of strut to the way he walked. It was very masculine and he always looked important and elegant when he moved about a room. He wasn't gone a mere two seconds when someone sat down beside her. She tore her eyes away and turned to see a beautiful girl around her age. She was tall and brunette with icy blue eyes.

"Olivia Pope, right," the girl said and Olivia nodded in reply. "I'm Melody Sinclair, but please call me Mellie."

"It's nice to meet you, Mellie," Olivia replied politely. She didn't know why but she was incredibly wary of this girl. There was something about her that instilled unease in Olivia.

"So you're here with Fitz," Mellie continued.

"I am," Olivia said.

"That's nice."

"Mmmhmm. Mellie, I don't mean to be rude, but is there something you needed?"

"Oh no no," Mellie said as she got up, smoothing the wrinkles out of her royal purple gown. "I just wanted to introduce myself."

Mellie walked away and seconds later Fitz appeared. He sat down beside her and handed her a glass of champagne, setting his scotch down on the table.

"Fitz, I'm only 20," she laughed quietly.

"Shhh," he replied with a wink. "No one here cares anyway."

She took a sip of the champagne and nodded in appreciation. "Mmm, that's delicious."

His eyes focused on the lipstick stain she had left on the glass and his brain instantly thought of all the places she could leave lipstick on him. His gaze drifted back to her perfectly pouted lips and he couldn't help himself. He leaned forward and surprised her with a gentle kiss, slipping his tongue inside her mouth to taste the sweet champagne. Sweet champagne and her.

"Mmm, you're right," he said, "delicious."

* * *

Their table ended up being full of young couples around their age and Olivia was sure she had never laughed quite this much in her life. Dinner was extravagant and delicious and now the music had begun and people were starting to dance.

"Can I have this dance," Fitz murmured in her ear as a slow song began. Olivia nodded in reply and let him lead her out to the dance floor.

He held one hand out and she placed her hand in his. His other hand wrapped tightly around her waist, pulling her tightly to him, and she wrapped her other hand around his neck. Fitz began to move effortlessly around the ballroom with her, moving with grace and elegance. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her and she blushed under his gaze.

"You're a really good dancer," she said.

"My mom taught me," he said with a smile. "She loved to dance but my dad was always busy talking politics so she taught me to dance."

She looked up at him and caught something different in his gaze. There was a little bit of hurt and sadness, like the memory was just a little bit painful. She was aware that his mother had died tragically of breast cancer when he was sixteen, everyone knew that, but the pain in his eyes was breathtaking. It made her want to wrap him in her arms and comfort him. "That must have been fun," she said quietly.

"Oh god, no. It was so embarrassing," he laughed. "I was ten years old ballroom dancing with my mom and all I wanted to do was play video games."

"But it's a nice memory to have now.

"It is," he said quietly. "She would have really liked you?"

"Really?"

"Yes. She was a lot like you. Smart, beautiful, full of brilliant ideas." He looked down into her eyes and she saw something there she hadn't noticed before. There were plenty of times she looked into his eyes and saw desire, or a challenge, or even anger, but this was something different. Something she just couldn't place.

She smiled up and him and unable to think of a response, simply laid her head against his chest. His arm tightened around her as they continued to move around the dance floor. Fitz squeezed her tighter to him and moved effortless with her. He had never told anyone that story about him mother before, it was a sensitive topic, but something about Olivia made it easy to tell her anything. He liked that she wouldn't judge him but would also pull no punches if the situation called for it. Which was a funny experience for him because he'd always dated women who sugar-coated everything in an attempt to appease him.

"Would you like to go for a walk," he murmured softly into her ear. Olivia nodded her head and they broke apart to head off the dance floor, Fitz grabbing her hand as they went.

* * *

The grounds of the country club were large and expansive. It was bigger than anything Olivia had ever seen in her life and she couldn't get over the awe as they walked. They wandered for awhile, her hand wrapped in his much larger one, as he pointed out places where his childhood had happened.

"See that tree over there," he said pointing across the expanse of lawn they were walking by.

"Mmhmm."

"I had my first kiss under that tree."

"No way," she laughed.

"I swear. Her name was Amanda Tanner and she basically just grabbed me and kissed me and then she stalked me for a month."

He looked over at Olivia and she was looking up at him with a blank expression before suddenly bursting out into laughter. "That… is a horrible first kiss story," she said through bursts of laughter.

"Oh really. Was yours better?"

She shook her head. "No, but at least he didn't stalk me afterwards."

* * *

Fitz walked them around the back of the golf course's pro shop and jiggled the handle on the back door until it opened up. He pulled open the door and dragged a giggling Olivia into the break room of the shop with him.

"How did you know to do that," she laughed.

"I worked here for a summer," he said with a shrug. "You discover these things."

"Wait a second," she said with a grin, "you had a job!?"

"Yes, I had a job, smartass."

"So why are we here then?"

He flipped on a light switch and the break room was immediately illuminated in light. He pointed his finger towards a large wall that was covered in pictures and dragged Olivia over to it, searching for something on there.

"Right there," he said pointing at a picture. "Employee of the month. I was 16 and it was my first job."

"Aww. You were so adorable," she said with a mischievous grin. "What happened?"

"Are you saying I'm not still adorable," he replied with a pout.

"Yeah, you know, it's really a shame that you're just not attractive at all."

Fitz growled and grabbed her, pulling her tight against his body and causing Olivia to giggle girlishly and drop her clutch. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood up on her tip toes, leaning up to kiss him. He smirked and crashed his lips against hers. He kissed her slowly, leisurely, as if they had all the time in the world. She responded in kind, her hand going into his hair, as her tongue requested entrance to his mouth. Groaning in response, he granted her access and met her tongue with his. He lifted her up and deposited her on nearby table never breaking the kiss.

When they finally broke the kiss, Olivia leaned her head back against the wall breathlessly as Fitz moved his lips to her neck. He had been thinking about kissing her elegant neck since she walked down the stairs earlier that evening. Her head fell to the side, granting him more access to her neck, and he gently nibbled on her ear. He slipped the straps of her dress off her shoulders and trailed his kisses over her shoulder and down to her collarbone, biting gently. It was hard enough to leave a temporary mark but nothing permanent. He trailed his kisses further down and kissed the curve of her breast before pulling the straps down further. He was pleasantly surprised to discover she wasn't wearing a bra.

His hands moved to caress her breasts and his fingers gently rolled her nipples, watching them harden in his hands. Her breasts were perfect. They fit his hands perfectly and were amazingly perky. He leaned his head back down and peppered them with kisses, switching back and forth between breasts, before taking one nipple into his mouth. His tongue swirled, lips sucked, teeth bit and Olivia was lost in the haze. Her hand instinctively went to his hair and she let out a moan as he worked her expertly. She had officially lost control.

He had lifted her off the table and was about to unzip her dress and remove it off her beautiful body when her cellphone started ringing loudly in her clutch. They pulled apart panting as they both glared at the clutch. The phone silenced and then immediately began to ring again. Olivia pulled the straps of her dress up and looked up at him.

"I should get that," she said softly and he simply nodded and backed out of her way. Retrieving the clutch off the floor, she opened it up to get her cellphone and answered on the last ring before it would have gone to voicemail.

"Edison," she said.

* * *

_A/N: Yeah, I just left it there. Do you hate me? No? You might in the next few chapters. Just know that Olitz is end game here. :) Plus you can't be mad at me because technically I gave you 2 chapters in one day (well in 24 hours.) :)_

_I look forward to your reviews._


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello, Olivia."

"Is everything alright," Olivia said as she looked at her watch. "It's late there."

"Do you remember Brian from work and his girlfriend Lexi?"

"Yes."

"Well Lexi loves to read gossip rags and today she forwarded Brian a picture from one."

"Okay," she said hesitantly. "Where are you going with this?"

"Have you fucked him yet?"

Olivia looked at Fitz apologetically and moved to walk outside the room. She gently closed the door and leaned against it.

"Fucked who? What are you talking about?"

"Fitzgerald Grant! It was a picture of you two hugging on your little carnival date," he spat. "Have you fucked him yet?"

She sighed and shook her head. "Edison..."

"And a Republican of all people," he yelled. "You are MY girlfriend!"

"You certainly don't act like it," she hissed. "I have talked to your voicemail more than you since I have been out here!"

"So that gave you license to cheat?"

"You're acting like an idiot. Our dads tried to set me and Fitz up so we went on a couple dates to appease them. You would know that if you ever talked to me or answered your god damned phone calls!"

She heard him huff angrily into the phone and the distinctive sound of alcohol being poured.

"I'm coming out there," he said. "Tomorrow. "

"What happened to your big case," she replied sarcastically.

"I am not losing my girlfriend to a god damn Republican! I can work on the plane. We will spend a few days together. "

Olivia felt herself soften a little and let out a frustrated breath. Since arriving in Santa Barbara a month ago she had barely talked to Edison and she spent so much time being angry at him for how little he seemed to miss her. But as soon as he thought the relationship was threatened he was willing to drop everything to come see you and that was… something. _Wasn't it?_

"Okay," she said softly.

"Good. I will see you tomorrow."

He hung up the phone and Olivia stared blankly at the screen. Her head was spinning from the events of the evening. It suddenly hit her that she had to talk to Fitz. She walked back into the room slowly and looked at him. He was sitting on the table she was on just moments earlier and swinging his feet. He looked despondent and she felt her heart clench at the sight of his downcast gaze. When he heard the door open he looked up at her, blue eyes full of sadness as if he knew what she was about to say. As if he knew what had to come next.

"That was Edison," she said softly. He nodded his head, looking back down at the ground. "There was a picture of us in a tabloid."

"Oh."

"He is coming out here tomorrow. Fitz..."

"Don't, Olivia," he said looking up at her sadly. "So this was just you biding time until your boyfriend came back to you?"

"Fitz, we agreed to three dates to get rid of our dads."

"We both know it's more," he said as he got up and started towards her. His face had steeled with determination as he advanced on her. "We both know there is something between us. I see it in the way you look at me. I feel it every time I look at you." He moved to stand in front of her and reached out to touch her.

"Don't," she whispered. "I have been with him for two years. He saved me. I...I owe him to fix this."

"Do you love him?"

She diverted her eyes and stared at the pictures on the wall. "Yes, I do."

"Look at me." She slowly pulled her gaze back to him and looked into his eyes. "Do you love him?"

"Fitz.."

"So that's it?"

"I'm sorry, Fitz. I will go home tonight and tell my dad I saw you with another girl and we... we can go back to our normal lives." She blinked her eyes several times as tears threatened to spill. "Just like we planned," she added quietly.

His face fell and Olivia felt her heart break into a million pieces.

"We should probably get you home then," he mumbled.

"Fitz..."

"Don't," he said shaking his head. "Just don't. I will have the limo take you home."

* * *

Olivia sank into the soft seats of the limousine and closed her eyes. She felt a wave of sadness come over her and shook her head in an attempt to clear it. She should be ecstatic that her boyfriend would be there tomorrow but instead she just kept seeing the dejected look on Fitz's face as he watched the limo drive away.

The limousine came to a stop in front of the house and the driver opened her door and assisted her out. She thanked him politely and walked up to the front door. Trying to slip in quietly, she removed her heels and began to tiptoe through the foyer towards the stairs. Unfortunately, her father was in his office with the door open when she went by and heard her.

"Olivia," he called out when she had gotten up a couple of stairs.

She turned on the stairs and walked back down, standing in the doorway and looking down. "Yeah," she sighed.

"You're back early. Everything alright?"

Olivia shook her head and felt tears prick her eyes. _Why are you crying? You left him._

"Olivia, sweetheart," Eli said as he stood up and walked around his desk. "What's wrong?"

"I, uhm... I saw Fitz with another girl tonight."

"That little bastard," he grumbled. "I'll kill him."

"I...I never want to see him again," she whimpered.

"Oh, Liv. Come here, sweetheart," he said and opened his arms. Olivia let out a sob and walked into her father's arms. The loss of Fitz suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks and she suddenly couldn't hold back the tidal wave of tears. It was like she had run a marathon and now the adrenaline had finally worn off and she was left with the pain of exertion. She buried her head against his chest and let the sobs overtake her body. There was no use fighting it and later she would convince herself that it was all part of the act but right now, she just needed to cry.

"I'm going to go to bed," she mumbled as she stepped out of his arms.

Eli walked towards his door and waited until she was out of earshot before shutting the door. He clenched his fists as he walked over to his desk and picked up the phone, punching in the numbers. White hot rage was running through his veins and he was beginning to plot all the ways he could possibly kill Fitzgerald Grant.

* * *

Fitz sat at the bar and downed the rest of his scotch, signaling to the bartender for another. He ran his hand through his hair and over his face, letting out a deep sigh. How did he get here? This wasn't the same Fitzgerald Grant who jumped from woman to woman without a care in the world. That man didn't get rejected. Other men weren't picked over him. How had he allowed Olivia Pope to reduce him this? In just a few short days Olivia Pope had changed him and then in a few moments she had ruined him.

His next drink appeared and he lifted it to his lips, drinking deeply. He was miserable. What could Edison possibly have that he lacked? Fitz was handsome and rich, he had a Navy background, he was smart and he thought pretty funny. He'd felt as though he and Olivia connected, more than any other girl he had ever know. There was this amazing connection between them and he knew Olivia felt it. She had to of felt it. It coursed through his veins like fire. It couldn't have been one sided. _Could it? _So what did Edison have besides two years?

"He has Olivia," he mumbled. He quickly finished his scotch and signaled the bartender to bring him another.

"I think you've had enough, buddy," the bartender said.

"Give him whatever he wants," a female voice interjected.

"Yes, Ms. Sinclair, " the bartender replied and turned to get it.

"Hey there," she said.

"Hello Mellie," he mumbled as the scotch appeared. "Thanks. "

"No problem. You looked like you needed it."

He took a big gulp of it and nodded his head. Damn straight, he needed it. He loved the numbing feeling that spread throughout his body with each burning sip. The way each sip seemed to calm the ache inside of him just a little bit. Not enough to take it away but enough to dull it. The way each sip quieted the voices in his head from a screaming chant of "you're not enough" to a mere whisper.

"Everything alright," she asked, lacing her voice with tender concern.

Fitz laughed bitterly and shook his head. "Oh yeah. I'm grand," he muttered sarcastically.

"Is this about that girl?"

Fitz's jaw tightened and he took another long sip of his drink. Mellie's hand slid onto his thigh and he looked down at it in shock. He stared at her hand for a moment as if in a daze before turning his gaze back to his drink, lifting it to his lips.

"Why don't we get you out of here," she purred softly. Fitz gulped down the rest of his scotch and nodded his head. He just wanted to go home.

* * *

Mellie helped Fitz out to his car and he stumbled into the back seat of the limousine, scooting over and leaning his head against the cool glass. His eyes closed as he tried to suppress the urge to be sick at how pathetic he was. He was Fitzgerald Grant. He didn't behave this way over women. He was surprised when he felt Mellie scoot closer to him after the door closed. He didn't even notice she got in until she was almost on top of him.

"What are you doing," he slurred.

"Getting you home," she whispered as her hand landed back on his thigh and slowly edged its way up..

"Mellie..."

"Shh. Let me take care of you."

* * *

Olivia lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she saw Fitz's face looking like she had just ripped his still beating heart from his chest. There was this part of her that wanted to tell Edison to go fuck himself and run back to Fitz. But how do you throw away two years of relationship for someone that you just met? Sure, Edison had been a jerk lately but it hadn't always been that way.

When they met, Olivia was a damaged mess and rejected every advance he'd made but he was persistent. Eventually she agreed to a date and he was smart and charming and made her feel safe. He was patient with her and treated her well. Something many of the boys she dated previously had failed to do. But things changed recently, life got busier for the both of them and he worked all of the time. Olivia was always busy with classes and internships and it was like they drifted apart. But he cared enough to call. Didn't she owe him the chance to fix it?

But Fitz, he was different and exciting. At first she had written him off as just another spoiled rich guy but as she got to know him she saw that underneath that cocky exterior was just a normal guy. A guy who cared about people, and was really funny, and maybe she had fallen for him just a little. What she couldn't figure out was if she had real feelings for him or if he was just filling a hole.

But the look on his face, it was haunting her. She rolled onto her side and tried to force her eyes to close. When that failed her, she rolled onto her stomach and screamed into the pillow, hoping to ease the pain. She was in for a long night.

* * *

Eli tapped his fingers impatiently against the desk as he waited for the line to pick up. Rage was coursing through his veins. He was beginning to plot on which bones he would break first in Fitzgerald Grant's body when the line was answered.

"Hello?"

"Gerry," he hissed.

"Eli. Is something wrong?"

"Yes. There is. My daughter came home crying tonight because she saw your son with another woman. I thought I told you to keep that boy in line!"

"I told him not to pull this shit. I will talk to him."

"You will talk to him? No. YOU WILL FIX THIS!"

"Eli, calm down…"

"Fix this," he hissed. "Fix this or I promise you I will kill him."

Eli slammed the phone down onto it's cradle. He wanted nothing more than to find Fitzgerald Grant and wring his neck. He would greatly enjoy watching as the life slipped from that little assholes eyes and his body went limp. But he couldn't do that. Because if he killed Fitzgerald Grant then the boy would never be President and his daughter would never be First Lady. He wanted control, and it started by getting them into the White House.

* * *

Fitz woke up the next morning in his bed with a pounding headache. He opened his eyes slowly and then the whole previous night came flashing back to him. The party. Olivia in that dress. The pro shop. Edison calling. Olivia leaving. Scotch, so much scotch. Mellie… He shot up in bed at the realization that Mellie had been in his limousine with him and looked around the room. She wasn't there but his clothes were scattered all over the floor.

He grabbed a pair of sweatpants and headed down to his kitchen in search of a glass of water. When he entered the kitchen he stopped short when he saw Mellie standing over his stove, wearing his shirt.

"Mellie," he said groggily.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," she said brightly and he winced at the high pitch of her voice. "I was just making us some breakfast. I figured you'd need the energy after last night."

He groaned and went over to get a glass of water. _What happened last night,_ he wondered. _What did I do? _He looked at the clock on the microwave and sighed, he needed to get away from her.

"Listen, Mellie," he started. "That's really sweet but I actually have to go out of town and I'm supposed to leave in 15 minutes. I'm going to go take a shower and then head out. You can stay as long as you want. Just, uh, lock up when you go."

With that he ran upstairs as fast as his hangover would allow. He found some medication for the headache and then stepped into the shower, letting the hot water wash away the previous night from his body. He showered quickly, threw on some clothes and was out the door.

* * *

Olivia woke up and walked down to the kitchen, in search of some breakfast and coffee. She barely slept the night before and she was exhausted. When she entered the kitchen her mom was standing there holding a mug of coffee.

"Olivia, honey," he said. "What's wrong?"

Olivia sighed deeply and poured herself a cup of coffee, taking a long gulp before answering her mother. She didn't want to lie to her mom but the circumstances required it.

"I, I caught Fitz with another girl last night," she said quietly, returning the cup to her lips shortly after she finished speaking.

"Oh honey. Are you alright?"

Olivia nodded her head mutely and blinked her eyes a few times to clear the tears before turning to face her mother.

"I'm fine but I'm going to spend a few days over at Abby's. I need some girl time."

"Of course, baby. But you need to eat. Sit down and I'll make you some breakfast."

Olivia nodded her head and sat down at the island, keeping her eyes cast down at the mug in front of her. She had to get it together before Edison's plane landed in a few hours.

* * *

Fitz drove around for hours before deciding to head over to the family ranch. Maybe a couple hours riding his horse would clear his head. No sooner had he shut the front door to the ranch than his father's voice rang through the ranch.

"Fitzgerald," Big Gerry boomed. "Get your ass in here. NOW!"

Fitz sighed and rolled his eyes as he began to make his way through the massive foyer to his father's study on the first floor. He leaned against the door to the room and saw his father sitting at his desk with a glass of scotch.

"Sit your ass down," his father hissed.

Fitz walked into the room and sat down in a chair across from his dad. That's when he noticed an emotion on his father's face that he had never noticed before. The anger was there, but then again it always seemed the anger was there, but there was also… fear. He seemed afraid of something.

"What did you do," Big Gerry asked harshly. "What did you do to that Pope girl?"

"What," he replied shocked. "I didn't do anything."

"Like hell you didn't!"

"Dad, I don't know what you're talking about."

"I got a call from Eli Pope last night, a very angry call, because his daughter came home crying saying that she caught you with another woman and she, and I quote, "never wanted to see you again." I thought I told you not to pull that shit with this one!"

_Oh. She really went through with it,_ he thought. "Because, you know, you were always so faithful to mom," he hissed back. He was suddenly very angry.

"Fitzgerald, I don't care if you cheat on that girl but do not get caught. Now you need to fix this with her."

Fitz rubbed his hand over his face frustrated. If only his father knew how badly he wanted to fix this with Olivia but this was out of his control. "Dad, I can't."

"No. Listen to me. Eli Pope is an incredibly dangerous man. YOU WILL FIX THIS," he yelled. "You will apologize profusely to her and invite her to the house in Malibu for a few days."

"And if she doesn't go?"

"Eli will convince her to go. You will spend the entire weekend lavishing that girl with attention. You will marry her one day, Fitzgerald."

Fitz tried to be indignant and angry at his father but he couldn't muster it up and the opportunity to have an entire weekend with Olivia was far too tempting to deny.

"Fine," he said, adding an angry huff to his voice for effect. "I'm going to go ride for a few hours."

"Call her tomorrow and invite her. Do not screw this up Fitzgerald," Big Gerry replied and downed the rest of his scotch.

* * *

Olivia waited outside her condo for Edison to pick her up and tapped her foot nervously. She should have been incredibly excited to see him after so long but she was exhausted and full of nervous anticipation. When she saw his unnecessarily flashy rental pull up to the house she threw her bag into the car and got into the front seat.

"Hey, babe," he said and she forced a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes as he leaned towards her for a kiss.

"Hey," she said and leaned forward as well.

Their lips met in a kiss and Olivia instantly compared it to all the kisses she had shared with Fitz in the week they had known each other. Edison was a good kisser but there was something missing. His lips weren't quite as insistent and he didn't seem to seek her out as desperately. The kiss was mundane and stale.

When they pulled apart Olivia smiled as though she had just received the most unbelievable kiss of her life. She waited until Edison returned his attention to the road to discreetly wipe her mouth with her hand and let her face fall. She had to stop this. Edison was her boyfriend and Fitz… was just an infatuation. At least that was what she told herself.

"So, Olivia," he said breaking her out of her reverie. "I was thinking we could go spend the day sightseeing and then I made us dinner reservations at a very nice restaurant. How does that sound?"

"I didn't bring anything fancy, Edison," she murmured.

"Oh, well, we'll go to the mall and I'll buy you something."

"I don't need you to buy me anything," she sighed.

He turned his head to look at her and smiled his best politician's smile. "I know you don't but I want to take care of you. I love you, Liv. I want you to be my wife one day. We'll have a nice house in the country and a couple of kids. Just let me do this for you, okay?"

"Okay," she said softly.

* * *

"What," he said as he answered the phone.

"Eli, it's Gerry. I talked to Fitzgerald."

"And?"

"He is immensely sorry for the way he behaved. He is going to call her tomorrow and try to fix this."

"Good. He better not screw this up again or I **will** murder him."

* * *

_A/N: I had a hard time getting this chapter out. Apparently I don't even like writing when Olitz is on the outs. I hope you enjoyed this chapter despite the lack of Olitz._

_I look forward to your reviews because seriously, you guys are awesome, and I love seeing what you think is going to happen next._


	7. Chapter 7

Fitz leaned over in an attempt to catch his breath. After an hour or two of riding horses he found himself unable to sit still so he decided to go for a run on the beach. He hated running but he needed something to clear his head. He needed something to focus on other than his feelings.

He checked the time on his watch and let out a frustrated breath when he realized Olivia was likely with Edison by now. His stomach lurched and his jaw clenched with jealousy at the thought of another man touching her. The idea of anyone but him touching her made him physically ill. Fitz was a very jealous man but it wasn't an emotion that he expressed often. Mostly because women usually just threw themselves at him but also because very few women inspired it in him.

He lifted his t-shirt to wipe the sweat from his face and took a long sip of water. How long had he even been running? He had no idea. As soon as his feet had touched the sand he took off in a sprint. He ran as if the sand itself was on fire and he had to keep his feet from getting burned.

Sweat was making his t-shirt cling to his body and the lusty gaze of the women sunbathing wasn't lost on him. He stretched his arms up over his head and rolled his neck, trying desperately to relieve the tension that was building. A couple of tall blondes walked by giggling and he instinctively turned his head to watch them. It was odd however to discover that he was not impressed. He shook his head and turned to run back towards his car.

* * *

Olivia smiled up at Edison as they walked around a particularly touristy part of Santa Barbara. He seemed to be really trying to make her happy and she greatly appreciated the effort on his part. He had not been this attentive to her since the beginning days of their relationship. It was nice to have his full attention again but she couldn't ignore the small nagging feeling in her gut. She couldn't but she was trying.

He pointed out a small restaurant near the beach for lunch. Olivia agreed easily and they walked over hand in hand, deciding to sit on the outdoor patio.

"It's really beautiful here," he said thoughtfully.

"It is," she murmured in reply. Her eyes were trained onto the beach. There were women aplenty sunbathing and children playing happily in the water. A group of young men were engaged in an incredibly competitive game of volleyball and there were various people running the beach.

"I really seem to be impressing the big shots on this case," he said breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Oh? That's great," she replied tearing her eyes away from the beach.

"Yeah, it is a really interesting case. I won't bore you with the details."

"No, tell me."

Olivia listened intently to Edison talk about his case for a few minutes before sliding her gaze over to the beach again. Something inside of her was pulling her gaze towards the sand. She was about to force her eyes away when she saw why.

There was Fitz, running up the beach, drenched in sweat with a pained look on his face. She silently thanked God that Edison's back was to the part of the beach he was standing on and watched in awe as he pulled his white t-shirt off his body and wiped the sweat off his face. His perfectly sculpted six-pack abs were glistening with sweat and Olivia had to lick her lips to calm down her labored breathing. Hot desire was starting to course through her body and spread to her core at the sight of him shirtless. They were so much better than she imagined when out in full view.

She started to look away when Fitz looked up and caught her staring. A pained look passed through his eyes when he saw her. Quickly he realized that she was checking him out and a slow smirk spread across his face. He stretched his arms up over his head and she watched his muscles ripple. Her eyes went wide and she clenched her fist in an attempt to hide the reaction she was having from Edison. He was just showing off now.

She quickly turned her attention back to Edison and sipped her water slowly trying to quell the fire burning inside her.

"So anyway," Edison said as he finished up the story she hadn't heard a word of. "Like I said I think I am really impressing the higher ups with this case."

"That's great."

* * *

Fitz smiled smugly when Olivia looked away from him. She was definitely checking him out and obviously enjoying the view. He turned his head to see where her gaze had fallen and saw Edison sitting across from her. Suddenly the feeling of smugness left his body and the hot sting of rejection made a reappearance. She may have been looking at him but she was there with Edison..

He took a moment to survey the scene before him and shook his head. They were sitting so far apart and not touching. He couldn't keep his hands off her when she was near. And she looked bored by his story. She always seemed so interested when he talked to her. Although usually he was working on getting her to tell her something. So what was so great about Edison Davis?

His gaze lingered on Olivia for a moment and he suddenly realized he would need to walk by them. There was no other way to get to his car than to walk by their table. Taking in a deep breath he began his walk to the car, refusing to look directly at them. He did see Olivia peering at him out of the corner of her eye from the corner of his. When he was just a few steps past them he heard whispering from their table.

"Hey," Edison said. "Isn't that your friend Fitz?"

"Edison, don't."

"Fitzgerald Grant!" Fitz turned around and slowly walked back over to their table. "Edison Davis," he said. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Edison stood up and stuck his hand out to Fitz.

He put his hand in Edison's and gave him a firm handshake, smirking internally when the other man winced a bit. "Nice to meet you," he replied and turned his head to Olivia who was shooting death glares at Edison. "Nice to see you again, Olivia."

She looked up at him and forced a smile as well. "Nice to see you too," she said quietly.

"Listen, Fitz," Edison continued. "Can I call you Fitz?"

"Sure."

"Wonderful. You're from around here, right?"

"Yes," Fitz replied resisting the urge to strangle the other man as he sat back down and took Olivia's hand. She was looking at Fitz apologetically.

"Would you be so kind as to recommend a restaurant for me and the little lady tonight? I want to take her out for a fancy dinner. Show her off."

"Edison," she warned.

"What? I want to show you off," he grinned.

"I am sure Fitz has better things to be doing," she said icily.

"There's a lovely French restaurant about a mile down the beach," Fitz interjected. "But I do have to be going." He spared a glance at Olivia and then turned away. "Have a nice evening. "

"You're an idiot," he heard Olivia hiss as he walked away.

* * *

"Come on, Liv," Edison said as he prepared for their dinner. "You can't stay mad at me the entire time I am here."

"What the hell was that," she hissed as she turned around. "You did that because you wanted to hurt him. You already made dinner reservations somewhere. Were you marking your territory? Are you going to write your name on me? Or maybe you want to pee on me next?"

"You are my girlfriend, Olivia. MINE!"

"I am not your property, Edison. I am not a trophy you can _show off_."

Edison sighed and sat down on the couch in the hotel suite's living room. "I know that, Olivia," he said. "I'm sorry."

"You're always sorry."

"I was jealous. The way he was looking at you in that picture. The way you were looking at him. I didn't want to lose you. It's supposed to be you and me, remember? A house, kids, me being a Senator and you a lawyer. Hell we could take it all the way to the White House. But I saw that picture and for a minute I thought I might lose you."

Olivia sighed and sat down beside him on the couch. "Edison. I am here with you."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you. I am going to go get ready."

She disappeared into the bathroom and pulled out her phone, quickly finding the picture online. She gasped a little at how romantic it looked. It was obviously a simple tender moment. There was nothing obscene about it. It was from the moment he gave her the elephant seconds before she attempted to kiss him. They were staring at each other, smiling with him holding out the elephant. It looked like a couple in love. She shook her head as if it would remove the image and went back to getting ready.

* * *

Fitz sat down at his computer and typed in his name. The picture of him and Olivia was the first image that appeared and he sighed when he saw it. They looked in love. He was in love. After seeing her with Edison he knew but for the first time in his life he did not know how to get what he wanted. There was still the weekend in Malibu but he was convinced she would decline. Olivia Pope had made her choice and it was not him.

The ringing of his phone broke him out of his thoughts. He looked at the screen and was surprised to see he didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Fitz," purred a female voice.

"Mellie?"

"Who else would it be silly?"

"What do you need?"

"So testy," she murmured. "Just wanted to see if you were doing anything tonight. "

"Mellie, look," he sighed, "I don't know what happened between us last night..."

She giggled at him girlishly but it was a little too high-pitched to be natural. "You don't remember," she said emphasizing the pout in her voice.

"Sorry," he shrugged.

"Could I refresh your memory?"

"Mellie..."

"I can show you if you like."

Fitz let out a sharp exhalation and shook his head. "I don't want to hurt your feelings but I am just not interested. I have to go. Bye."

He hung up the phone and shook his head. That girl was certifiably crazy. Did she really think one night meant he wanted her? He barely remembered getting home he was so drunk. He was honestly surprised he was able to get it up with how much scotch he had consumed. Shrugging his shoulders he went back to looking at the picture of him and Olivia. Mellie was going to be Mellie and he had more important things to worry about.

* * *

"Hello?"

"It's Mellie."

"Is there a problem?"

"Yes. He just blew me off. He isn't taking the bait."

"Well, try harder or come up with a better plan. I practically hand delivered him to you."

"You're the one that called me. You come up with a plan."

"I called you because I thought you could handle this."

"I can handle this," she huffed angrily.

"Then come up with a plan."

Mellie stared at the phone as the lined disconnected and huffed angrily again. She always got what she wanted and she wanted Fitzgerald Grant. But how was she going to get him?

* * *

"Sorry, babe," Edison said as he sat down at the table, "had to take that call."

"It's not a problem," Olivia smiled up at him. "I ordered us a bottle of wine, hopefully you'll like it."

"You have great taste in wine, so it shouldn't be a problem. Have I mentioned that you look beautiful tonight?"

"Just a few times," she laughed.

"Well you do. You look stunning in that dress. Most beautiful woman here."

* * *

Later that night Olivia lay in bed wide awake next to a snoring Edison. She was wide awake and getting more frustrated by the second. Her mind drifted to Fitz and how sad he looked when he saw her with Edison. The thought of him that upset made her heart clench. She grabbed her phone and decided to send him a text.

_Are you awake?_

She looked over at Edison and waited for the answering text to come. Should she feel guilty about this? Texting another man while her boyfriend was asleep next to her? Worrying about another man after having sex with her boyfriend? Shouldn't she be exhausted not wide awake? The phone buzzed in her hand and she nearly jumped.

_Yeah. You okay?_

Olivia took a look beside her again and saw that Edison was definitely out cold. _This is so wrong,_ she thought as she quietly slipped out of bed and walked into the adjoining living room, shutting the door quietly behind her. She dialed Fitz's number as she sat on the couch and waited for him to answer.

"Liv? Everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything is fine."

"Oh, okay."

"I just… I wanted to apologize for the way Edison behaved earlier today. It was completely uncalled for."

"It's fine," he sighed into the phone. "If you were mine I would have done the same thing."

"Fitz…"

"Don't, Liv," he said quietly. "Please just don't. Okay?"

"Okay," she said quietly.

"Listen I'm glad you called me though. Apparently your dad called me dad last night."

"He… what," she said, sitting up straighter on the couch.

"Yeah, he was really upset. I was told that I need to 'fix this' and to invite you to the Malibu house for a couple days."

"Oh." She leaned back against the couch and allowed her mind to think, for just a second, what a weekend alone at a beach house with Fitz would be like.

"I was going to call you tomorrow and tell you. I figured I would just tell them you said no."

"That sounds like a good idea," she said softly.

For a moment they just sat there and listened to the other breathe, taking in every breath the other put out. The silence easily fell around them and Olivia took in deep breaths, trying to control the tears that were threatening to fall. What was going on here?

"I'm going to go. Bye, Liv," he said quietly.

"Bye."

Olivia hung up the phone and stared at the empty screen for awhile before getting up and sneaking back into bed.

* * *

When she woke up the next morning, Olivia woke to an empty bed. She sat up slowly in the bed, pulling the covers up with her and rubbed her eyes. It had been well after three in the morning when she finally fell asleep and she hadn't gotten nearly enough sleep. Edison walked into the room on the phone moments later and smiled when he saw her away.

"Okay, yes. Thank you," he said before he hung up the phone. "Morning."

"Morning," Olivia replied. "Everything alright?"

He sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Listen, babe, I have some bad news. That was the office. They need me to come back today."

"Seriously, Edison?"

"I know, I know. They booked me on a flight in 4 hours. Why don't we get some breakfast?"

"We're not going to talk about this," she huffed crossing her arms angrily.

"There's nothing to talk about. I have to go back."

"Whatever."

"Liv…"

"If you want to go breakfast, you have to move, Edison."

* * *

"Olivia, honey, what are you doing home," Maya said when Olivia walked into the house after breakfast with Edison. "I thought you were going to be at Abby's for a couple days."

"Abby wasn't feeling well," she muttered as she sat down at the island.

Maya nodded her and poured her daughter a cup of coffee. She walked over and placed it in front of her and then sat on the stool beside her. "So how is Edison?"

Olivia's head snapped up and she looked at her mother with wide eyes. "Wh-what? How did you… what?"

Maya laughed softly and patted Olivia on the hand. Olivia expected to see anger in her eyes but she seemed to be slightly amused. "Oh, Olivia, when will you learn? Mama always knows."

"He went home," she sighed softly. "His company called and he had to go handle a case."

Maya smiled and nodded her head as Eli walked into the kitchen in search of his wife.

"Maya...Oh, Olivia, you're home," he said as he walked over and kissed her on the cheek. "Did you have fun with Abby?"

"Yes," she said nodding her head and then taking a sip of coffee.

"Listen, Liv, I just got off the phone with Gerry Grant."

"Oh?"

"He said that Fitzgerald called you and apologized and invited you away for the weekend and you rejected him. Is that so?"

She sighed dramatically and drained the rest of her coffee. "I told you that I never wanted to see him again," she said harshly.

"Aren't you being a little unfair to the boy, Olivia? Did you even give him a chance to explain?"

"Is Gerry Grant blackmailing you?"

"What did you say?"

"You heard me! I can't think of any other reason why you would consistently push your only child to date men she doesn't want to date. Tell me, dad, what does he have on you?"

"You may be an adult, Olivia Carolyn Pope, but you are still my daughter. You still live under my roof and it is my money that pays for your fancy college, so I suggest you fall in line. You and Fitzgerald leave for Malibu tomorrow. I will call Gerry and confirm for you."

Olivia rolled her eyes at him and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs, slamming the room to her room closed. A small part of her was excited to spend the weekend with Fitz. She hoped maybe she would be able to regain his friendship at the very least and she truthfully missed him. But mostly she was incredibly angry at her father.

* * *

"Eli," Maya said sternly after Olivia stormed out.

"What?" He turned on his heel to face her and instantly regretted his tone. The last thing he needed was both Pope women to be furious at him.

"You need to stop meddling in that girl's love life."

"I am her father."

"I know who you are. You need to stop," she said as she turned to exit the kitchen. She stopped at the doorway and turned to him briefly. "Oh and you're sleeping on the couch tonight."

"What? Maya…baby."

"The couch, Eli."

* * *

_A/N: Hey. Guess what. Next chapter is Malibu. Aren't you excited? Also, I'm pretty sure that is another 2 chapters in 24 hours. Yay! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had to sneak a little shirtless sweaty Fitz in there for everyone. Let me know what you think. __I can't wait to see your reviews for this chapter. Some of you were ma-aaa-addd at Olivia in the last chapter. I love reading everyone's opinions on they think is going on. They seriously make my day._

_Oh and for the reviewer who said they hoped I was at writing at work today. Yes, I did write most of this at work. :)_


	8. Chapter 8

Halfway through the car ride to Malibu Olivia realized that she had to do something. Her and Fitz had been sitting in silence for thirty minutes now and it was starting to drive her crazy. She stole a glance at him out of the corner of her eye. He was sitting rigidly in his seat, eyes fixed on the road and jaw set tight. He didn't want to be with her and that stung.

"Do you do sit ups," she blurted out.

"What," Fitz replied, turning his head briefly to look at her and raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Your abs," she said as a blush crept into her cheeks. "I just... the girls on that beach were drooling. I am pretty sure I saw one ready to pounce like a cat. It just uhm... must take a lot of work."

Fitz turned his head again to look at her and let a small smile slip when he realized she was serious. "I do crunches and pushups every night before bed."

"Every night?"

"Unless I'm drunk. If I try to do them drunk I just end passing out on the floor."

Olivia laughed softly and turned to face Fitz, noting his smile when he heard her laugh. "Could you do a pushup if I sat on your back?"

"Of course," he laughed.

"No way!"

"Liv, you're like 100 pounds soaking wet."

"I still don't believe you," she replied with a dramatic eye roll.

"Is this a challenge?"

"Possibly. "

* * *

Fitz pulled up to the beach house and looked over just in time to see Olivia's jaw drop. It was more like a mansion than a beach house. He quickly got out of the car, grabbing their bags, and walking to open her door. She accepted his outstretched hand and stepped out of his car, looking around the property.

"Welcome to the Sea Breeze."

"Fitz," she gasped turning to look at him with wide eyes. "This place is incredible. Will you show me around?"

He smiled at her and chuckled softly at the awed expression on her face. "Of course. Come on."

They walked through the three story beach house slowly with Fitz pointing out all the various places his childhood had taken place on vacations. There was five bedrooms, a huge kitchen, a living room and the largest game room she had ever seen. On the side of the house was a yard and a pool. The entire back of the house had floor to ceiling windows, with a couple doors leading to a balcony, that showed off the stunning private beach.

Olivia stood on the balcony and took in the view of crystal clear water as Fitz went to get them drinks. He walked back out moments later and his breath caught when he saw her. Her coral sundress was fluttering in the wind, playing with the soft skin of her thighs, and her hair was wind blown and moving gently in the breeze. She looked like some sort of beach goddess.

"What an amazing view," she said when she heard him step onto the balcony.

"Sure is," he replied, his eyes fixed on her as he handed her a glass.

"You came here a lot?"

"Every weekend in the summer when my mom was alive," he replied softly. "She said it was like being in a dream out here. Made the harshness of reality less cruel."

Olivia nodded slowly and instinctually touched his arm in support. Both of their eyes slid over to her hand on his arm but they remained quiet, allowing the moment to settle around them for just a moment.

"Want to go swimming," he asked.

Olivia nodded her head and removed her hand. "Yeah. I just need to change."

* * *

Swimming was a very bad idea. Her bikini was a tiny black number that made his fingers itch to touch her all over. He had reached the pool first and was thankful he slipped in before she came outside. He watched in awe as she pulled off her cover up and revealed the suit and her body. Perfect legs, flat stomach and more smooth skin. He wanted to touch her and kiss her and press her against the pool wall and make her moan his name.

They swam in silence for awhile; Olivia floating on her back in the shallow end and Fitz treading water in the deep end. He was unsuccessfully attempting to will away his now raging erection. He wanted her so badly he could barely fight it. It took every ounce of will he had not to lift her up and take her right there. Did she have to be so incredibly gorgeous?

"So how is Edison," he asked. The thought of the other man did the trick and he felt himself deflate.

"Good. He went back to New York today."

"Oh," he replied and shook his head.

"What?"

"Nothing. Nothing."

"No just tell me. "

Fitz sighed and swam over to the steps, sitting down on them. "I just don't understand why he doesn't spend every second with you."

She stood up in the water and shrugged her shoulders. "We have been together two years. Work is important. "

"I want to spend every second with you.".

"Fitz..."

"No, Olivia," he said as he got up and walked towards her. "You keep trying to deny it but I know you feel it too."

He was right in front of her now, towering over her and she could barely breathe. "Feel what," she said defiantly.

He shook his head and laughed softly before pulling her against his body. His lips descended onto hers in a deep passionate kiss. She resisted for mere seconds before she was kissing him back, wrapping her arms around him and pushing her body closer. She could never be close enough to him. Her body craved the feel of his body against her.

He kissed her thoroughly and insistently until she was panting and breathless. When their lips parted he held her close to him, one hand slipping to her ass as the other held her around the waist. He nibbled on her neck and pressed her tightly against his now reemerged erection. Olivia let out an unintentional whimper when she felt the hot bar of his desire against her.

"I know you can feel it, Olivia," he whispered huskily into her ear.

Olivia took a deep breath and gathered all her energy. "That is just lust," she said as she pushed him away and got out of the pool. She quickly wrapped a towel around her body and scurried into the house.

"We both know it's more than that," he yelled after her.

* * *

Olivia stood in the shower and let the hot water flow over her body. The way he looked at her was completely unnerving. It was obvious there was a physical attraction there. The man was gorgeous. It would be impossible not to be physically attracted to him. But she had to stop kissing him. It wasn't fair to him and it wasn't fair to Edison. She leaned her head against the shower wall and let out a frustrated sigh. They couldn't spend two days ignoring each other. She had to talk to him.

Stepping out of the shower she quickly got dressed in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and went in search of Fitz. She found him a few minutes later sitting on the back deck in a lounge chair with a beer. Olivia took a minute to take him in before stepping out and sitting on the chair beside him.

"Can we talk, " she said softly.

Fitz nodded his head and took a sip of his beer, refusing to look at her and instead studying the backyard.

"You're gorgeous and I can't deny that there is an attraction here. "

Fitz sighed and shook his head, turning to look at her. "But?"

"I am not this girl. I don't cheat and Edison doesn't deserve to have me kissing other men. He is good to me. He may not be around all the time but he doesn't hit me or cheat on me. And I do love him."

"I don't know what you want me to say, Liv."

"Say that we can be friends."

"Fine. Whatever you want. " If she wanted to deny the obvious connection between them then he would let her. He was sick of fighting her. Eventually she would realize it on her own and he just hoped it wasn't too late.

"Okay," she sighed and leaned against her seat. "I am starving."

"There is a chef on staff if you want dinner," he replied.

"I can cook us something. "

He turned towards her and cocked an eyebrow. "You know how to cook?"

"Yes smartass. I do."

"Oh I have to see this."

* * *

Not only could Olivia Pope cook but she was an excellent cook. He had watched in awe as she removed ingredients from the fridge, cutting, chopping and sautéing them with graceful ease. Every once in a while she would stop and taste a delicate bite. He watched as she bit her lip thoughtfully and then added various spices until she was satisfied. It all paid off though when she put the plate in front of him. Every bite he took was like a little piece of heaven.

"Oh my god," he moaned as he shoveled risotto into his mouth. "This is incredible."

Olivia giggled and shook her head as she watched him stuff his face like a pig. "I'm glad you like it."

"Like it? I am pretty sure I just died and am in heaven."

Olivia just shook her head again and went back to eating her portion of dinner.

"Can I ask you a question, Liv?"

"Of course."

"Do you have a clone?"

"What," she asked nearly choking on the sip of water she had taken.

"You cook incredible food, you're funny and brilliant, not to mention drop dead gorgeous with an ass that will not quit." She blushed and he laughed. "Sorry. "

"No, continue. "

"Basically you are perfect and I would like a clone of you," he laughed. "Maybe with a little less attitude. "

She shook her head and laughed then threw her napkin at him. "My attitude is just fine," she said. "And I am far from perfect."

"You're perfect to me."

Olivia blushed and looked down at her hands. "Eat up. There's still dessert."

"You made dessert too?" She nodded her head and he grinned before resuming shoveling food into his mouth.

His food was finished in record time and Olivia rose to clear the dishes. "Prepare to have your mind blown," she said over her shoulder. She reemerged moments later holding two bowls of ice cream and sat one in down of him before sitting down with hers.

"Ice cream," he laughed. "I thought you made dessert."

"I did. Taste it."

He took a spoonful of ice cream and moaned when it hit his tongue. It was cold and creamy and tasted like banana and peanut butter. "What? How did you?"

"Secret family recipe," she grinned. "It's banana, peanut butter, and nutella."

He shoveled more into his mouth and groaned. "So good. How did I not see you do this?"

"I'm stealthy."

* * *

"You are cheating!"

"I'm not cheating," he laughed. "No where in the rules does it say that I can't do that."

Olivia shifted her body around so her back was to the couch and stretched her legs out, turning her head to glare at him. After dessert they had decided to play Monopoly together while they watched movies. What started as a friendly game though turned into an intense competition and Olivia was convinced Fitz was cheating. It had appeared that she was going to beat him but all of a sudden he made additional money appear from nowhere.

"It's still dishonest," she pouted.

"Well I am a politician."

Olivia picked up a couple of his houses off the board and tossed them at him, hitting his arm and chest with a few and stuck her tongue out. "I'm not playing with you anymore, cheater."

"I am not a cheater," he growled and reached out to tickle her.

"Ahhh! Quit it," she laughed hysterically and squirming to get away.

"Take it back!"

"Okay okay! You're not a cheater!"

"I thought you'd see it my way," he replied smugly.

She stuck her tongue out again before tossing more houses at him and lifting herself up on the couch. He cleaned up the game and then sat on the opposite end of the couch, pretending to watch the movie. He was really watching her and the way her lips parted when she was concentrating. Before long, he had fallen asleep on the couch and was snoring lightly.

* * *

Olivia looked at Fitz snoring when the movie was over and slowly got up off the couch. He looked too peaceful to wake so she grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and covered him with it before heading up the stairs. When she got into the room she would be staying in she fished her phone out of her purse and called Edison.

"Hello?"

"Who is this," she replied. She didn't recognize the voice of the person answering the phone.

"You called me," the other person replied.

Olivia pulled the phone away from her ear and checked that she had actually dialed Edison. So why was there a woman answering his phone. "Let me rephrase this," she said icily. "Who are you and why are you answering my boyfriends phone?"

Olivia heard the girl pull the phone away to look at it and take in a sharp breath. "Oh shit," she said before she brought the phone to her ear. "Uhm, I'm a friend of Edison's. He must have left his phone on the table when he went to the bathroom and I picked it up because I thought it was mine."

"Right, because I am dumb enough to believe that bullshit story." Olivia had to calm her breathing a bit before she punched a hole in the wall or cried. She gave herself ten seconds to calm down and when she spoke again her voice was like steel. "Listen, when Edison returns. Tell him he's all yours and I said to go to hell."

She shut the phone angrily and threw it across the room. _That fucking bastard,_ she thought to herself. She wanted to scream and break things but instead she decided to sneak downstairs. She tiptoed into the kitchen and looked around for the wine collection Fitz had mentioned she was more than welcome to partake in. She found a bottle of wine and opened it up, sitting down at the breakfast nook table and drinking straight from the bottle.

* * *

Fitz woke up on the couch and looked around confused. The last thing he remember was watching the movie with Olivia but now he was alone in the living room with the lights out and a blanket on him. He stood from his position on the couch and rubbed his eyes before walking out to go upstairs. It was then he saw the light on in the living room.

"Liv," he said when he saw her sitting at the table with her head in her hands. When she didn't respond, he moved closer and noticed the now empty bottle of wine on the table in front of her. "Liv, what's wrong?" She raised her head to look at him and he saw that her eyes were bloodshot like she had been crying. He quickly kneeled down in front of her and pulled her into his arms. "Oh, Liv."

They stayed that for five minutes before Olivia said a word. She had her head buried into his neck and while she had yet to say a word, she was holding onto him for dear life.

"Liv, please tell me what is wrong," he said softly as he stroked her back.

"He was cheating on me," she mumbled incoherently into his neck.

He pulled himself back a bit and used his thumbs to wipe the fresh tears on her cheeks. "What was that?"

"He was cheating on me, Fitz," she slurred. "I called him and a girl answered."

"Oh, Livvie," he said softly and pulled her back into his arms. "He's an idiot, Liv."

He held her tightly until her sobs turned into hiccups and then silence. When she had finally calmed down, he pulled back to look at her.

"You should go to bed, Liv." Olivia nodded her head and went to stand up. She wobbled on her feet and Fitz caught her in his arms.

"Whoops," she giggled.

"You're drunk," he laughed and lifted her into his arms. "I'll carry you up."

"My hero!"

Fitz chuckled NS carried Olivia up the stairs to the bedroom she was sleeping in. He put her down on the ground when they got there. As soon as he set her feet on the ground, she was drunkenly pushing herself up against him and kissing him. His first instinct was to kiss her back hotly and kiss her back he did. He kissed her passionately and held her tightly to him as their tongues dueled for dominance. When the need for air pushed them apart she went for his neck and started kissing and licking him there.

"Liv. Liv, stop," he said finally, pushing her away.

"Why," she pouted. "Isn't this what you wanted from me?"

"Not like this," he sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Not like this."

She stepped back from him like she'd been burned and tears threatened her beautiful brown eyes. "I understand," she whispered and sat on the edge of the bed with her head bowed.

He moved to kneel in front of her and lifted her chin until their eyes met. She looked into his eyes and his heart clenched at how sad and broken she looked. "Listen to me, Livvie. I want you more than you could possibly even know. But I want you to want me because you just want me not because you're drunk and sad and lonely. Do you understand?"

Olivia nodded her head slowly and he smiled back at her. "I understand," she said quietly.

"Where's your bag? I'll get you some PJs and you can get in bed while I go get you some water, okay?"

She pointed to a large black bag in the corner of the room and he had to bite back a laugh when he opened it. It was packed so incredibly neatly and was just so very her. He quickly picked up a pile that appeared to be pajamas and groaned a little when he saw that they were all tiny satin nighties.

"Don't you have anything comfy," he laughed and she shook her head. He walked over and pulled his Navy t-shirt off and handed it to her. "Put this on. I'll be right back."

Olivia quickly stripped down to her panties and threw his t-shirt on her body. It reached her thighs and smelled like him. It instantly settled her and if she had been sober she maybe would have realized how important that truly was. She crawled under the covers of the large bed and waited for Fitz to return.

When he came back he smiled at the sight of her sitting up in bed in his t-shirt. She was pulling her hair up into a bun on top of her head when she saw him standing there shirtless with water and offered him a weak smile. He walked over and put the water down on the bedside table.

"Goodnight, Liv. Call me if you need anything."

He moved to walk out and was almost out the door when her voice caused him to stop and turn around.

"Fitz," she said softly.

"Yes?"

"Stay with me?"

"Liv," he sighed.

"I'll be on my best behavior, I just don't want to be alone."

Fitz nodded his head and moved back across the room to the bed. He pulled back the covers and got in gingerly beside her. He reached up and shut off the light then slid down to lay on his back. She rolled over and curled up into him with her head tucked into the crook of his neck. Her arm went over his chest and her leg nestled itself on top of one of his.

He sucked in a sharp breath when she wrapped herself around him and stiffened for just a moment before relaxing into her arms. He carefully wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to his body. He soothingly ran his hand up and down her back and within minutes they were both sound asleep, wrapped up together.

* * *

_A/N: Apparently I can't help myself. I don't promise that these daily updates will continue but as long as I have updates to give you shall receive. Anywho, day 1 of Malibu and I'm sure many of you (read; all) will be glad to see ole Edison go. Olivia is officially single now though._

_Let me know your thoughts. I love your reviews. I am constantly cracking up when I read them because everyone is so opinionated. I can't even believe that this story has over 300 reviews in 7 chapters. My mind = blown.'_

_Oh and I want to say bravo to those who knew Edison was cheating. You guys don't miss a thing._


	9. Chapter 9

When Fitz stirred in the morning the first thing he realized was that Olivia was still in his arms. He opened his eyes slowly and looked over at her. She was propped up on her elbow, looking at him and tracing the grooves of his abs with her fingers.

"What are you doing," he said groggily.

"I think I'm still drunk," she giggled. "I can't stop touching you."

His brain was yelling at him to stop her hand but his body was buzzing at the feeling of her touch. She slid her hand up into the hair on his chest and smiled.

"God you're hot."

"Liv," he said.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"What for?"

"You took care of me last night and you didn't have to," she replied as she rested her head back on his chest.

"I wanted to," he shrugged. "You were upset and I wanted to be there for you."

She smiled up at him brightly and he looked down at her curled up in his arms. He had never felt this way for a woman in his entire life and it suddenly struck him that he would do anything for her.

"Fitz?"

"Yes, Livvie?"

"I'm hungry."

He looked at her again and started laughing before placing a kiss on her head and getting out of the bed. "Meet me downstairs in 10."

* * *

Olivia picked her phone up from the spot where it had landed on the floor and looked it over carefully. By some sort of miracle, it seemed to be fine. She swiped the screen and was greeted with a notification that she had fifteen missed calls and about twenty texts and they were all from Edison.

She considered texting him back and telling him to leave her alone but the phone began to buzz in her hand and before she could think better, she had answered it.

"Hello?"

"Oh. Liv. Thank god you answered. Listen, please let me explain. It's not what you think."

"Save it, Edison," she said icily.

"But, Liv…"

"No," she yelled loudly. "No! I trusted you!"

"Liv, I swear…"

"Edison, I am not an idiot. I called you at 11pm and another woman picks up your phone."

"She's just a friend, Liv."

"We're done, Edison."

"Liv, wait…"

"Goodbye."

Olivia quickly hung the phone up and checked herself in the mirror before heading downstairs to Fitz.

* * *

Edison looked at the phone and chucked it onto the bed.

"God damnit," he mumbled. "Why the hell did she answer my phone?"

He picked the phone up again and furiously dialed.

"Hello?"

"We have another problem."

* * *

"Well," she said leaning up against the door frame. "Aren't you just a sight?"

She giggled as she took in the scene in front of her. Fitz had chopped up all different kinds of fruit for a fruit salad, made a big pot of coffee, fried a stack of bacon and was now standing over the stove flipping pancakes. He still had on his sweatpants and no shirt but had added a pink frilly apron.

He turned to smile at her as he turned off the stove and placed the last of the pancakes on the stack. She walked towards him and toyed with the tie on his apron, looking up at him and smiling.

"Is it weird that I missed you," he said softly. She shook her head and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest.

"No. I missed you too."

He tilted her head up and leaned down to kiss her sweetly. "I want to take you on a date tonight."

"You've taken me on three," she said with a smile.

"I know, but they weren't real dates." He turned her around and led her towards the kitchen island, pulling out a stool for her and motioning for her to sit. He brought over breakfast along with a plate for them to share and sat beside her. "I want to woo you."

She smiled brightly at him, picking up a piece of bacon and offering him a bite before she replied. "Okay."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Great. Tonight then. Did you bring something nice to wear?"

"I think I threw in a couple nice dresses."

"Good."

* * *

"Fitz?"

"Mmhmm," he murmured. They were curled up on the couch watching morning news shows, both of them so full from breakfast they could barely move. Not that Fitz was interested in moving. He would be content to never move if she was in his arms.

"Are you going to put a shirt on?"

"Why?"

"Because if I have to look at you shirtless a moment longer I'm going to climb you like a tree."

Fitz coughed and his eyes went wide as he looked at her. "Wh-what?"

"You heard me."

He took a moment to let her words sink in and then a slow smirk crept onto his face. "Well then give me my shirt back."

"Then I'll be shirtless," she laughed.

"Mmm I know," he smirked.

"Fitz!"

"I'm kidding. I'm kidding. I do have bad news though."

"What," she pouted.

He pulled her up onto his lap and kissed her passionately, sliding his hands up the back of her shirt, his shirt, to feel her soft skin. She kissed him back earnestly, wrapping her arms around his neck and whimpering in protest when he tore his lips away. He moved his lips to her neck and smiled when her head fell back to allow him access.

"The first piece of bad news is that I don't intend to have sex with you until you beg me to."

"What," she whined.

"You have rejected me three times now," he growled. "I don't get rejected." He punctuated the sentence with a bite to her neck and she whimpered in his arms.

"But I want you."

He soothed the bite mark with his tongue and spoke lowly. "Then you will beg."

"Wh-what's the second piece of bad news?"

He smiled and kissed her gently on the lips before picking her up and setting her on her feet.

"We are going to the beach and I don't intend to wear a shirt."

She pouted at him for a moment and he watched as her face lit up with an idea and her lips curved into a smirk.

"Two can play at that game, Fitzgerald," she said seductively and then turned towards the door. She stopped in the doorway and lifted his shirt off her body before tossing it at him and walking away.

* * *

"Sir, I have a report on the surveillance you requested."

"Go ahead," Eli said as he stretched out on the couch in his office.

"Edison took the bait on the case and has returned to New York and Olivia is currently in Malibu with Fitz."

"Anything else?'

"Sir, I put a tap on Edison's phone shortly before he left like you requested and he has been cheating on your daughter. Olivia knows and broke up with him. Would you like me to continue surveillance?"

_Little bastard. _"No, but I have something else I need you to handle."

* * *

Fitz waited for Olivia near the door so they could go to the beach. He purposely wore no shirt and had applied just a little bit of tanning oil to make his skin shiny. He bounced on the balls of his feet as he waited for her.

When she appeared, he let out a quiet groan. She definitely wasn't kidding when she said two could play his game. Her dress was tiny, barely covering her ass, and strapless. He couldn't see any straps for her bathing suit either. She strode over to him and smiled.

"What's that," she said, pointing at his hand.

"Picnic lunch," he grinned.

She smiled sweetly at him and they walked hand in hand towards the beach. When they arrived he spread out a blanket for them and placed the basket on top.

"Let's swim first," she said with a mischievous smirk.

Fitz nodded in reply and watched in awe as she lifted her cover up from her body. Beneath it wasn't a bathing suit. No, it was something created with the intent of driving him mad. The bikini top was strapless and tied in the back by a mere string. All he had to do was pull and she would be topless. And the bottoms, oh the bottoms, barely covered her supple ass. They were tied on the sides which meant three slight pulls and she would be naked. Gloriously naked. She was a cruel cruel woman.

He let out a grunt of approval and lifted her into a fireman's hold without warning and sprinted towards the water.

"Fitz," she giggled.

When they were in the water he slowly slid her down his body, making sure she felt his erection, and smiled when she shivered.

"You're a damn tease, Olivia Pope, but you are going to have to work harder than that."

She reached behind her back and he grabbed her hand quickly. "That is cheating," he whispered hoarsely. "Let's race."

"I don't want to race."

"I bet I can beat you."

She crossed her arms and glared at him. "Ugh. Fine. But you should know I was captain of the swim team in high school. "

* * *

Fitz lay on the blanket up on the beach and watched as Olivia laid beside him, letting the sun beat on her body. She cracked open and eye to look at him and chuckled when she saw him staring.

"Fitz," she murmured as she rolled onto her stomach. "Will you put some sunblock on my back?"

Fitz nodded his head and turned to reach for the sunblock. When he looked back he was faced with Olivia's bare back. She had swiftly untied her bikini top and he let out a groan of recognition.

Deciding two could play at her game, he squirted the lotion onto her back and began to slowly and sensuously massage it into her back, eliciting a few quiet moans. When he added his lips and then his teeth with light kisses and nips, she shivered.

He wiped the remainder of the lotion onto a towel and then dragged his lips along her spine as his hand slid between her thighs. He cupped her dripping pussy and was rewarded with a thrust of her hips. His other hand traced her spine as he leaned down to nip her ear.

"Beg for it, Livvie."

He heard her suck in a deep breath and was ready to declare victory when she simply murmured, "no."

"No?"

Olivia rolled over onto her back and pulled her bikini top off her body, revealing her perky breasts. She let her legs fall open invitingly as she smiled up at him defiantly. "No."

A low growl escaped his throat as he leaned down and took her perky breast into his mouth. His hand immediately found her hot center and stroked her over the bikini bottom. A soft moan escaped her pouty lips as Fitz applied pressure to his strokes.

"Beg and I will take you right now," he whispered.

She pushed on him until he was flat on his back and straddled him. He grunted approvingly when she grinded her core against him and watched in awe as she untied the strings on her bikini bottoms. Fitz reached out for her, suddenly willing to stop the games, but she was off him in a flash and running towards the water.

He sat up on his elbows and watched her dive into the ocean and smiled. That girl would be the death of him and he didn't mind one bit.

"Thank God for private beaches," he muttered as he pulled off his swim trunks and ran after her.

* * *

Mellie paced around her condo in Santa Barbara. Edison had screwed everything up when his little whore answered the phone. Now Olivia was in Malibu alone with Fitz and they were both single.

She shuddered at the thought of being alone with him for days. The one time she had sex with him had been the most mind blowing experience of her life. He was the perfect husband prospect. Handsome and rich with the proper breeding. And she would make an amazing First Lady. But Fitz had refused to be with her. She never did find out what he said to end the deal their fathers made but one day she was planning her wedding and the next the deal was off.

Edison had been the perfect opportunity to get her way. As soon as she saw Fitz with Olivia she asked a friend of hers to do a little research on little miss Olivia Pope and of course found out about Edison. How dare she take Fitz when she already had a perfectly acceptable boyfriend at home. It had been a stroke of luck when a young man showed up to sell them the picture of Fitz and Olivia. Her friend very kindly added a note to the picture noting that they had previously dated and like most simple-minded men, Edison had reached out with a plan.

The plan was simple. Olivia was loyal almost to a fault so all he had to do was lure her back in. Once Fitz saw her return to Edison, it would be up to Mellie to seduce Fitz. They both failed and now it was time for plan B. She sat down on the couch and sipped on her coffee. She just needed a plan.

* * *

Fitz ran up the beach and quickly wrapped a towel around his waist. He picked up one for Olivia and walked down to the shore so she could run into it. She ran into his arms and let him wrap the towel around her naked body.

They moved back to their blanket to lay down and Fitz wrapped his arms around Olivia. "You know," he laughed, "I don't think I have ever been naked with a girl that long and not had sex with her."

She looked up at him and chuckled. "You're kind of a whore, aren't you?"

He nuzzled his face into her neck and smiled. "I was."

"So what are you now?"

"Yours."

"I like the way that sounds."

"Me too."

* * *

"Fitzy."

"Stop calling me that."

"Fitzy," she giggled. "Fitzy. Fitzy. Fitzy."

"Stop," he laughed. "I told you that in confidence!"

He pouted at her and she giggled, tapping his nose with her finger. "I think it's adorable that your mom called you Fitzy."

"Did your parents call you anything," he replied as he stretched out on the couch. After lunch they had both showered and were now sitting on the couch talking.

"My dad used to call me Monkey," she sighed. "Before he changed."

"What do you mean?"

Olivia shrugged her shoulders and moved herself so she was sitting between his outstretched legs with her back against his chest.

"I don't know. Around the time I turned 16 he changed. He started setting me up on dates with all these political families kids. And he got a temper. He's never hurt either me or my mom, but he used to be so mild mannered. Now he get's angry fast. And he's always in his office or going out for meetings. Sometimes I wonder if he's not what I think he is. I've never told anyone this before"

"I caught my dad cheating on my mom when I was 10."

"What?"

"I never told anything this before but," he sighed and wrapped his arms around her, "on my 10th birthday my mom dropped me off at my dad's office. We were supposed to spend the day together, go to the country club, play golf. I was so excited. I idolized my dad." She rolled onto her side and snuggled in close, tilting her head up to look at him and offering an encouraging smile. He smiled back at her and squeezed her tightly. "I go up to his office and the door is locked, so I figure he must be in a meeting. And then I hear it. He was screwing his secretary."

"Oh, Fitz."

"I hated him after that. When my mom died… I think she knew. I think her broken heart killed her."

She turned around in his arms so she was laying fully on top of him and hugged him tightly. He hugged back and inhaled her scent. She smelled like lavender and honey fresh out of the shower and he loved how she felt in his arms.

"We should go get ready for dinner," he said, a slight smile spreading across his lips. "You should know that my polo shirt for tonight is very sexy."

She giggled and pecked him on the lips.

* * *

Jake Ballard sat inconspicuously on a park bench and watched the street before him. He looked like a normal nice young man. Tall and handsome with green eyes but he was not as he appeared to be.

He watched as the overly expensive car drove down the street and waited patiently for the moment when the brakes failed and the car swerved. Calmly he got up and walked towards the scene as the car spun and hit a pole.

A slow smirk crossed his face as he pulled his phone from his pocket. "It's done," he said when the caller answered and then promptly hung up.

He quickly called 911 and told them of the scene he had just witnessed and disappeared.

* * *

It was something about the way she walked that always caught him off guard. There was cool quiet confidence in every step and yet she never seemed to understand how beautiful she was. The dress Olivia had chosen to wear that night was designed to bring men like Fitz to their knees. So short that it barely went halfway down her thighs, tight enough to hug every curve, and low enough to tantalize his senses. While any other woman would have looked like she was trying too hard, Olivia just looked perfect. Sexy and perfect.

How he felt about her was evidenced by the way his hands never left her body the whole night. A hand on her back as he escorted her from the house and in the car a hand on her knee. At dinner she was in his arms in a cozy corner booth at his favorite Malibu restaurant.

"You look amazing in that dress, Livvie."

She blushed and looked down at her hands. "Thank you."

"Look at me," he whispered and used a finger to lift her chin. Her brown eyes slowly raised to meet his and he leaned in to kiss her softly. "You're beautiful."

"You're not so bad yourself," she said with a smile. She appreciated greatly the way his blue polo shirt not only brought out his eyes by accented his biceps. She had never considered herself to be a woman particularly turned on by a man's arms but Fitz's were exceptional and the memory of the way he could haul her into him made her shiver every time.

He looked at her and a slow smile crept over his face. "Olivia?"

"Yes, Fitz?"

"I want you to know that.. this isn't just a fling for me," he started. "You're not just another girl that I'm going to be over in a week. You're beautiful and brilliant and funny and you make me really angry sometimes but I can't imagine a life without you. It seems sad and depressing and really boring. I meant it when I said I'm yours."

"Fitz," she said softly and leaned into him. "Why are you so wonderful?"

"You make me wonderful. I," he sighed and looked into her eyes. "I think I love you."

He watched as her brown eyes went wide and her lips parted in a small gasp. "Fitz… what?"

"I know we haven't even know each other two weeks," he said, "but I feel like I've been waiting for you my entire life."

"Oh, Fitz."

"You don't have to say it back. You just got out of a relationship and I understand it's hard for you to trust. I don't care. I just wanted you to know."

"You're just… perfect." She pulled him to her and kissed him passionately, wrapping her arms around his neck.

* * *

"I bought champagne," he said as they entered the house. "Meet me on the balcony?"

They parted and Olivia giggled when he broke into a run. Moments later, she was standing on the balcony and he was handing her a glass before wrapping an arm around her from behind.

"You smell good," he whispered.

She sipped her champagne and smiled. "Thank you."

"And you look so fucking hot in that dress," he continued. He quickly finished his glass of champagne and started kissing her neck.

"Mmmm." She followed suit and quickly finished her glass as well.

"I want to rip it off you."

She leaned her head back against him to allow better access to her neck and smiled. "Do it."

"Really?"

"It occurred to me while we were at dinner that Edson bought me this dress. So go ahead and rip it."

"Did you ever wear it for him," he said as he trailed his hands up the inside of her thighs.

"No," she said softly. "I hated it. I thought it was too slutty."

"But you wore it for me," he asked as he pulled her panties off.

"Yes," she whimpered.

His hand stroked her gently and she let out an airy moan. "Is that because you're mine, Livvie?"

"Yes."

"Say it. Say you're mine," he said and flicked her clit.

"I-I'm yours."

She withered with need when he slipped his fingers inside her dripping core and her legs went weak. He tightened his grip on her and assaulted her neck with nips and kisses as he pumped his fingers into her. Her hand reached back and tangled in his hair as she let out a moan.

"You're mine, Livvie," he whispered into her ear, "and I am going to make you cum and then tear this dress off you."

"Fitz," she moaned.

Her brain had gone crazy and every nerve in her body was tingling. Something about the sea air and his hands and lips all over her was driving her towards the brink of insanity. He curled his thick fingers inside of her and hit spot and she gripped his hair tighter. He pumped harder, hitting her spot every time, and applying pressure to her clit.

"Let go, Livvie. Cum for me."

His voice was low and dripping with sex and she felt herself lose control, as if her sanity was slipping from her body. She came hard on his fingers, letting go with a scream as her body trembled.

"Oh god!"

He pumped her slowly as she came down from her high. He swiftly turned her around in his arms and she leaned against him for support. She looked up just in time to watch him lick her essence from his fingers and Olivia felt the heat start pulsating in her core again.

"So sweet," he murmured.

Olivia looked up at him and licked her lips to steady her breathing. "Please, Fitz," she whispered and he instantly lifted her into his arms and carried her inside.

* * *

_A/N: I promise I didn't write that last AN just to give me an excuse to not update for a couple days. :) Work has been super busy and with Red Sox World Series games to watch and Scandal Thursday I've been a little busy. Plus I've re-written this chapter a few dozen times. I wanted to strike the right balance between their sizzling attraction and the actual connection they are bonding. Plus there's all the stuff going on around them that needed to be thrown in. I think I finally found a good balance so I hope you liked this chapter. As always, I look forward to your reviews. They're the best!_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Fair warning. This is mostly smut. If you don't want to read smut I'd suggest just skipping to the A/N at the end. :) If you like smut... read on. _

* * *

It was a slow slide into oblivion for the both of them. Fitz carried Olivia up the stairs and into his bedroom. Setting her down on her feet he pulled her into an earth shattering kiss. This was a different kind of kiss for them. There was no fear or desperation attached to it just deep all-consuming passion and love. So much love. They kissed until they were breathless and panting. When their lips parted he ran his hands up the sides of the dress. For a moment, he felt jealousy course through his veins at the thought of Edison touching her and buying her things but then he looked down into her eyes. Into her perfect doe eyes that were silently saying _Forget him. I need __**you**__. _

Fitz grabbed the dress and ripped it off her, tearing it in the process and tossing it aside. She was naked in front of him. Gloriously naked. He took a step back to take her in and she shivered as she felt his gaze sweep over her. Why did it feel like he had been waiting years for this moment? In reality it had only been weeks. Reality was long gone.

"So fucking gorgeous," he said as he reached out to stroke her cheek. He stepped closer to her and pulled her into his arms, one arm held her tightly around the waist and the other rested on her ass. "My beautiful perfect Livvie," he murmured. The hand around her waist slid up the smooth skin of her back to tangle in her hair as his lips descended on hers again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back as she grinded against him. He let out a groan and pulled back from her lips, lifting her and setting her on the bed. "Not yet, baby," he said as he hovered over her.

He peppered her face in kisses first. Her forehead, her eyelids, cheekbones and nose. He wanted to memorize every inch of skin on her body. He pecked her lips and kissed along her jaw before moving to her neck. Olivia's eyes were fluttering and her breathing shallow as his lips traveled over her collarbone and to her breasts. He kissed, licked and sucked each one in turn causing her to whimper and arch her back. Fitz took his time though making sure every inch of her breasts were thoroughly kissed.

His lips traveled south, through the valley of her breasts, to her abdomen. He added little nips to his kisses as he moved in a pattern she could not decipher. Her entire body was on fire and her brain had long since gone to mush. A whimper left Olivia's pouty lips when he traveled further south but bypassed her pulsating core. He kissed down one shapely leg and then up the other at an achingly slow place. Was this what insanity felt like? He lifted one leg over his shoulder and covered the inside of her thigh in feather light kisses then repeated the process with the other.

Fitz licked his lips at the sight of her open to him and waiting, dripping wet with need. He licked her slit slowly causing her to whimper softly. Another lick, this time a bit more pressure and a breathy moan was her response. He reached his fingers up to spread her lips and lightly flicked his tongue against her clit.

"Fitz," she whimpered as her back arched.

She shook with pleasure as he attacked her core with his mouth. His lips, teeth and tongue were everywhere and Olivia lost her ability to speak or think beyond the orgasm that was building inside her. There was one final graze of his teeth and his tongue reaching inside her core that threw her over the edge. She came with a scream, his name the only thing leaving her lips.

When she reopened her eyes after coming down from her high, he was staring at her. His lips were shiny with her essence and his eyes had gone steely gray. She watched quietly as he stood to remove his clothes and bit her lip when his impressive erection was revealed.

Fitz stared down at Olivia and couldn't contain the smile that spread across his face. She looked so incredibly gorgeous naked on his bed. He had slept with many women and always focused on their needs first but never had he so badly wanted to satisfy a woman. He needed Olivia to feel how much he really did love her.

She caught his gaze and sent him a slow smile. Her eyes were glittering as she looked at him and that's when he saw it. It was right there in the soft gaze of her beautiful brown doe eyes. She wasn't ready to say it yet but she loved him too. Olivia Pope loved him.

He crawled up her body and crashed his lips to hers. Slowly he slid inside her and they groaned deeply into the kiss at the feeling of being connected. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs tied around his waist as he stroked her. His strokes were deep and measured and Olivia was sure she had never felt anything so amazing. He filled her up and she felt complete just being connected to him. Like she didn't know how she ever survived without him.

They kissed until the need for air forced their lips apart. He pressed his forehead against hers, only a whisper between their lips. Every breath she expelled, he took in and when he breathed out, she inhaled. There were no words expressed, no noises made. The room was filled with the sounds of their breathing and their bodies joining. The love they had for each other was written on their faces and reflected in their eyes.

Fitz reached between them to stroke her clit as their lips reconnected in an all consuming kiss. Olivia felt her orgasm building and clung tighter to him as she felt the crescendo approaching. When the moment came, they reached their peak together. They moaned simultaneously into the kiss and Fitz was sure he saw stars when Olivia's walls clamped around him. Her nails dug into his back and her eyes rolled back as they came together.

They rode out their orgasms tied together and when the waves had subsided, Fitz collapsed on top of her. Neither of them was capable of movement and Olivia's only response was a sigh of contentment at his weight on her.

* * *

It took awhile for either of them to return to sanity. When Fitz finally regained some of his strength he rolled off of her to lay on his back. Olivia whimpered in protest causing him to grin and pull her into him.

"Wow," she mumbled. It was the first word she had spoken in quite some time. Her voice sounded hoarse and tired. "Just... wow."

He nodded his head and smiled down at her as she slowly lifted her head to look up at him. She was looking up at him with a look of complete satisfaction on her face and he felt himself swell with pride. It had never been more important to him in his life to make sure a woman was satisfied.

"Wow is an understatement," he grinned.

Olivia giggled and pressed kisses to his chest, throwing a leg over him to cuddle up closer. "I think I blacked out," she said with a laugh.

Fitz lifted her chin and kissed her sweetly on the lips. It was a soft lazy kiss and he took his time with her mouth. Having her in his arms was all he needed. They kissed leisurely and when they parted Olivia curled closer into his arms and they drifted to sleep.

* * *

Olivia woke up the next morning to the sun streaming into the room, wrapped up in Fitz's strong muscular arms. She tilted her head back to take in his features and smiled at the peaceful look on his face. Slipping out of the bed, she grabbed his polo shirt off the floor and threw it on before heading downstairs.

On her way to the kitchen she heard the distinctive sound of her cellphone ringing her purse. She searched around the first floor until she located her purse and took out the phone right as it stopped ringing. There was a whole slew of missed calls and voicemails. The phone began to ring again and she picked it up quickly.

"Mom?"

"Oh, Olivia, baby," Maya said. "I'm so glad I got you."

Olivia stood up straight. Something was wrong. "Mama, what's wrong," she said softly.

"Baby, it's Edison. He got into a car accident last night."

"What? What happened?"

"From what Mrs. Davis told me, his brakes failed and he hit a pole."

"Oh my God. Is…is he okay?"

"He's got some broken bones, but he's alive. Listen, baby, if you want to go out there and see him, I'll handle your father."

Olivia let out a sigh of relief and looked up at the ceiling. "We broke up," she said quietly. "I broke up with him yesterday. He was… he was cheating on me."

"That little bastard," Maya said under her breath. Maya never swore or spoke bad about anyone but she was fiercely protective of her daughter. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Mom. I'm not going out there to see him. I'll send him a card."

"Okay, baby. I'll see you tomorrow when you get back. Bye, Liv."

"Bye, Mom."

* * *

When Fitz woke up it was to Olivia pressing kisses all over his neck and the smell of pancakes and bacon filling the room.

"Wake up, baby," she whispered seductively.

He slowly opened his eyes and rubbed them to clear the sleep. She was completely naked and straddling his stomach.

"Mmmm, morning," he mumbled as he reached out to touch her. He ran his hands up her thighs and rested them on her hips. "To what do I owe this wonderful wakeup?"

"I've got a bone to pick with you," she said as she crossed her arms.

Fitz gave her his signature charming smile and bucked his hips for effect. "I have a bone you can have."

A slight smile graced her lips but she quickly covered it with a practiced frown. "I was just wondering, are you a vampire?"

"What?" He laughed and gave her a confused look but she just pointed down at her stomach.

"I thought maybe you would want to explain," she replied, barely containing her grin.

Fitz reached his hand up and smiled. He very softly traced his finger over the cluster of love bites he had given her last night. They very easily and noticeably spelled out FTG3. He grinned impishly as he adjusted on the bed so he was sitting with his back against the headboard. His arm went around her waist to lift her and his lips met her neck as he began to rub his cock against her wet core.

"I told you that you were mine, Livvie."

Olivia let out a whimper at the feeling of him teasing her entrance. She had been wet when she climbed onto him, the sight of his mark on her turning her on instantly. She wanted him so bad she couldn't even breath and it hadn't even been 12 hours since he was last inside her.

"Fitz," she whined.

He lowered her down onto him and moved his hands to her hips as she threw her head back and began to ride him.

"This is what you wanted. Isn't it, baby?"

Olivia nodded her head and whimpered in response as his large hands helped move her at the perfect pace.

"You like when I tell you you're mine?"

She nodded again and let out a moan as his lips moved to her breasts. He was filling her up and overwhelming her with his suddenly gravelly voice. Olivia Pope hated when men were possessive over her but with Fitz it was different. How the hell did he reduce her to this? She was a quivering mess.

"Good." He bit down on her nipple. "Because you are." A lick to soothe the sting. "All mine."

"Fuck," she moaned as one hand went to his hair. The other gripped the headboard behind him and she picked up her pace. He refocused his attention on her body. His hands left her hips, one moving to her free breast and the other to her clit. Before long her riding became erratic as her body was overwhelmed with sensations.

One hard slam down and she buried him deeply inside her as she convulsed and came, arching her back and panting his name. His intent had been to hold out longer but the feeling of her walls contracting around him was too much and he came deep inside of her, grunting his release.

"Fuck," he groaned when she collapsed on top of him.

Olivia very slowly disentangled herself from him and threw herself on the bed beside him. Her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath and she turned her head to look at him.

"Made...you...breakfast," she mumbled between heavy breaths and haphazardly pointed her hand in the direction of the nightstand.

Fitz grinned and scooted down in bed until he was laying down beside her. He propped himself up on his elbow and ran a fingers over her smooth skin.

"I'm hungry for something else."

Her eyes had fluttered closed but they popped open at his words. "Fitz," she murmured. "Are you serious?"

He smiled and started kissing her all over. As he made his way down south her eyes fluttered shut as she enjoyed the feeling of his hands and lips all over her. When he came in contact with her core again her whole body jolted awake as she swam in the wave of her oncoming orgasm.

* * *

It was hours and many orgasms later before either of them left the bed again. After another round of mind blowing sex they ate the now cold pancakes and bacon Olivia had prepared. When they finally showered it was together and they ran the water cold. Now they were wrapped up in each others arms, watching a movie and enjoying the boneless feeling of complete satisfaction.

"Come on," he said pinching her side. "Tell me about your first time."

"Ugh. It was horrible," she laughed. "We were both virgins and he could barely figure out what hole to put it in."

"It couldn't have been that bad," he grinned. "Don't become a snob just because I give it to you so good."

Olivia roared with laughter and smacked his arm. "Fitzgerald!"

He pouted adorably at her and she couldn't help but grin in response. "Are you saying I'm not the best you ever had?"

"I am not even dignifying that with a response."

"Just tell me I'm better than Edison," he grumbled into her neck as he started to lick and kiss it.

Olivia lifted his head from her neck and looked up at him. She was surprised to see insecurity marring his handsome features. She reached her hand up to smooth his furrowed brow and smiled.

"Sex with Edison was...," she sighed and ran her fingers over his cheek. "It wasn't anything like sex with you. With you its mind blowing... body numbing. Fitz you have nothing to worry about. I'm yours."

"It's just... you already left me once for him."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know how to cope with the way I felt about you. So I ran to what was familiar and easy. I am so sorry I hurt you."

Fitz kissed her sweetly, holding her petite body tightly against his much larger frame. When they parted he smiled against her soft lips and put his forehead against hers.

"I forgive you. Let's change the subject. "

"Deal. Tell me your most embarrassing sex story."

"You're a cruel woman. Fine. But promise you won't laugh?"

"Promise."

"There was one time where I...uhm," he muttered. "I couldn't get it up."

"What?" She slid her hand down his body and rubbed him over his sweatpants. "You?"

A little groan escaped his lips when she did that and he nodded his head in response. She kissed his chest gently and left her hand resting on his crotch.

"Tell me the whole story."

"I went on a few dates with this girl I went to college with. We had fun on the dates, lots of making out." She squeezed him slightly and he grinned at the hint of jealousy in her eyes. "Anyway the night we are going to seal the deal she takes me to this huge party. Turns out she is a real partier. She was feeding me shots, I swear. We finally stumble home and start getting intimate. Well... I apparently can't get it up when I'm drunk."

"So did you ever do it sober with her?"

"Nope. Turned out, she was only horny when drunk."

"No way!"

"Not kidding," he laughed.

"How is that even possible? Did she see you?"

Fitz grinned and stroked his hand down her back to grab her butt. "What does that mean?"

"It means you're fucking hot! I get wet just looking at you."

"Are you wet right now," he murmured.

"I literally can't walk. You are cut off."

"Then get your hand off my dick."

Olivia removed her hand and then looked down, grinning when she saw the impressive tent in his pants. A tent created by just her touch. She licked her lips and then lifted her eyes to him.

"I could take care of that for you."

"What?"

She reached inside his sweatpants and pulled out his erection, scooting herself down his body. She flicked her tongue against the tip and he let out a groan.

"Baby, you don't have to."

She smiled up at him and licked her lips again. "Oh I want to," she murmured before lowering her mouth onto him.

"Best...girlfriend...ever," he grunted.

* * *

"I made dinner."

Olivia looked up and smiled at Fitz as he sat down beside her and handed her a plate.

"Fitzgerald, ordering pizza is not making dinner," she said.

He grinned crookedly at her and Olivia couldn't help but smile back. "Whatever."

"Don't whatever me, mister."

He leaned over and nuzzled her neck, smiling when she considerably softened.

"You're lucky you're cute, Grant."

"I know. You're cute too."

Olivia smiled and turned her attention to the pizza. Neither of them had brought up the fact that he had called her his girlfriend. She was terrified to bring it up. Despite his declaration of love the previous night she was still afraid he would eventually change his mind about her.

"What's on your mind, Livvie? I can see the wheels turning in your head."

"You called me your girlfriend," she murmured.

"I did."

"Did you mean it?"

He put his plate down on the coffee table and took hers, placing it down next to his. "Livvie?"

"I just…"

"Come here, baby."

She scooted over closer to him and he lifted her up onto his lap, tilting her chin until she was looking into his eyes. She diverted her eyes across the room and he lifted his hand to gently stroke her cheek until she let her gaze float over to him.

"I would love for you to be my girlfriend. I want you to someday be more than my girlfriend. I love you. And I mean it when I say it. I. Love. You."

Tears threatened her beautiful brown eyes and he squeezed her tightly to him. He stroked her back softly until she calmed down and pulled back to look at him.

"I love you too. I want all of that too."

* * *

Olivia grabbed the plates off the coffee table and walked into the kitchen to put them in the dishwasher. Fitz was asleep on the couch and she wanted to clean up before they went up to bed. She put the dishes in the dishwasher, put the extra pizza in the fridge and picked up the pizza box to put it in the recycling.

Olivia walked out into the hallway where the recycling was and leaned down to place the box on top of the pile. The headline on the newspaper on top of the pile caught her attention and she gingerly picked it up, bringing it closer to read what it said.

"Fitz," she yelled. "Fitz!"

She walked into the kitchen and threw it down on the table, gasping when she read the headline again.

_**Mayor's Son Found Dead**_

"Fitz!"

* * *

_A/N: I hope I did the smut justice. It took me so long to perfect that one scene so I hope you enjoyed it. If you skipped the smut, the important things to note are that last scene right up there ^, Olivia says she loves Fitz too, and Olivia knows about Edison's accident and is not going back to him.  
_

_So who do you think is dead and why is Olivia so freaked out? What did you think of the chapter? Leave my reviews. I love to read them. :)_

_I hope to be back to giving you daily chapters again soon but I'm experiencing a bit of writers block and I was so busy at work I couldn't write there. Silly job, expecting me to work. Pfft._


	11. Chapter 11

Fitz woke up to sound of Olivia calling his name and instantly felt panic rush over him. He quickly jumped off the couch in search of her while his brain played every worst case scenario it could conjure up. She could be hurt, she could be dying. Where was she? When he got to her she was in the kitchen, staring at the kitchen table like she'd seen a ghost.

"Livvie," he said. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"How... how old is this newspaper?"

Fitz stepped closer and looked at the paper on the table. "It was here when we got here. Looks like it is from Sunday," he said. "Liv, talk to me."

She shook her head and sat down in one of the chairs. "Oh god."

Fitz picked up the paper and skimmed the headlines trying to figure out the problem. He put it down and kneeled next to her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Livvie?"

She looked up at him and he noticed the tears threatening her beautiful brown eyes. Fitz reached out to gently wipe the tears away with his thumbs as she took a steadying breath. She pointed at the headline story and slid it towards him.

_**Mayor's Son Found Dead**_

_New York City - The son of beloved New York City mayor Franklin Clark was found dead Saturday evening by his maid. Trevor Clark, 23, a graduate of Princeton, was found dead in his upper East Side apartment. Police have said that this appears to be a suicide._

"Did you know him, Livvie?"

Olivia nodded her head as tears started to fall again. Fitz swiftly lifted her up, sat down in the chair and deposited her in his lap. Rubbing her back, he held her tightly in his arms and murmured softly in her ear.

"Fitz," she said softly once she had calmed.

"Yes, Livvie?"

"I think...I...I think," she stuttered. "I think my father is a very bad man."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. Trevor Clark, he...he..."

"Livvie, you can tell me anything," he said soothingly as he rubbed her back some more.

She sighed and took in a deep breath. "Trevor and I dated... briefly...when I was a freshman. I was 18, he was 21. Our dad's set us up." Fitz nodded for her to continue and kissed her cheek tenderly, rubbing his hands up and down her arms. "We dated for a couple weeks but he was pushy and kind of mean so I told my dad I was out and ended it."

Fitz felt rage boil inside him as she told the story. "Did he hurt you?"

She put her hand on his cheek and leaned her forehead against his. "He tried."

"What do you mean?"

"I was out at a diner with my friends. I stepped outside and he tried to... I don't even know. He grabbed my arm and was trying to drag me to his car. I was fighting him and hitting him but Edison saw and ran over. He pushed him off me and punched him."

"Oh, Livvie." He squeezed her to him tightly and buried his nose in her hair. As much as he hated Edison if he hadn't and Trevor had... he couldn't even go there. "Baby, what does this have to do with your dad?"

"He was mad when he found out what happened. I have never seen him get that angry. I made him promise not to make a big deal about it. I was fine and just wanted it over. But I brought it up again recently."

"Why?"

She looked down at her hands. "Because of you."

"What? Liv..."

"He backed off the political hookups a bit after Trevor. I think he felt guilty, so he backed off. Until you. I told him he was setting me up to get my heart broken and that I couldn't believe he would do this after Trevor. And now..."

"And now he's dead."

She nodded. "And Edison got into a car crash last night. He's okay. Alive. But the timing..."

"Wow."

"Yeah..."

"What do you want to do," Fitz said softly, wrapping his arms just a bit tighter around her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean whatever you want to do, I'm in."

"I think I need to know who my father is," she sighed.

"Then we will do that."

"Fitz...if he is dangerous...I don't want you..."

"Livvie? Sh."

"But..."

"We are in this together, Olivia Pope. We figure this out together. "

Olivia looked up at him and smiled softly. "Okay. Together. "

"So what's the first step?"

Olivia kissed him softly on the lips and ran her fingers through his hair. "You take me to bed. I'm tired and I just want to spend the rest of the night in your arms."

* * *

They hadn't slept. They couldn't sleep. Olivia's mind was racing and she couldn't put together the pieces but she knew she needed him. She needed Fitz. She had to make sure they came out of this okay. Fitz was just as caught up in his thoughts. He could see the wheels turning in Olivia's head and all he could think was that he had to protect her. So they did what they could to enjoy the moments they had there, in Malibu, before they had to return to the reality of their lives. They spent hours making love and were curled up together in the afterglow. Olivia was securely in his arms and it gave them both everything they thought they may ever need.

"We could run away," he murmured.

Olivia pressed light kisses to his chest and ran her fingers through his chest hair. "Where?"

"Vermont."

"Vermont," she questioned, gazing up at him.

"Yeah. Vermont is beautiful and they have four seasons."

"What would we do in Vermont?"

"Get married and have a whole bunch of adorable kids."

Olivia smiled and resumed her kissing of his chest. She was well aware that reality would soon invade but for now she was content. "How many kids?"

"Hmmm. I don't know. Five, maybe six?

"What," she said, nearly choking on laughter. "How about two or three!"

Fitz smiled and gently rolled her onto her back, rearranging himself so that he was hovering above her. "How about 4? Little girls with your eyes and smile," he said as he started peppering her face with kisses ending with a soft kiss against her full lips.

"Mmm and little boys with yours," she replied with a grin. "What about work?"

"I'd be mayor," he said as his kisses moved to her neck and collarbone. He added little nips between his kisses causing her to moan softly.

"And what about me?"

"You'd make jam."

"Jam," she giggled. "I don't know how to make jam."

His kisses moved to the swell of her breasts and she smiled. "You'll learn."

"Can't I be D.A. or something?"

He covered her breasts in kisses and smiled back. "Sure. But you'll need something to do while you're knocked up."

"Fitz," she giggled. His reply was to move his kisses down her body to her stomach.

"What? The mayor can't have his little woman stressing out. I expect you barefoot and pregnant," he replied as he traced his mark on her stomach with his tongue. She shivered as his tongue slowly connected the marks he'd made on her.

"You do not want to put up with me barefoot and pregnant," she said on a soft moan. "I'd be so bored."

"I could keep you busy," he replied with a grin as he moved his face between her parted thighs.

"Fitz," she gasped.

* * *

"Good morning," she murmured from the kitchen entry way.

"Good morning, Mrs. Mayor," he replied, not even turning from the stove where he was making omelets.

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, nuzzling her face into his back and placing tender kisses on the bare skin. "Mr. Mayor."

"Mmm you sound sexy when you say that." He unwrapped her arms from his waist and turned around before placing them around his neck. His hands went to her hips, pulling her close, and he kissed her softly. "And you look sexy in my shirt."

"You are sexy," she grinned. Olivia stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him sweetly, running her fingers through his hair. "Hi."

"Hi," he said softly. "How are you feeling today?"

"Sore."

He grinned proudly and lifted her up onto the counter. Fitz pecked her sweetly on the lips and returned his attention to breakfast.

"Cute but that isn't what I meant," he said with a tender smile.

"My dad?" He nodded his head. "I'm okay."

"Liv."

"I really am. I want to know who my father is, Fitz, and I am terrified to find out he may not be the man I grew up thinking he was. But I'm okay. I need to do this."

"Maybe I can get some info out of my dad," he said as he placed an omelette big enough for them to share on a plate and put it on the kitchen island counter.

"What? Why?"

"I was thinking about what you said about the timing and I remembered talking to my dad about coming here. He said that your dad was a dangerous man. At first I thought he was being dramatic..."

"But now?"

"There was a look of fear in his eyes. I noticed it but never paid it any mind. He was terrified of your dad."

"We need a plan," she said jumping off the counter and began pacing back and forth.

Fitz plated a pile of bacon and stack of toast onto another plate and set it on the kitchen island countertop beside the omelette. He leaned back against it and watched her pace. Back and forth, back and forth. He could practically see the gears turning in her head.

"We need to gather information, do a little investigative work to see if we can figure out who my dad is and why Gerry is so scared of him," she said, stopping her pacing to stand in front of him. "In the meantime, you and I need to fall in line."

He opened his arms and she easily stepped into them. "Fall in line?"

"They need to think that we are happy and in love."

"Livvie," he said as he tilted her chin up. "We are happy and in love."

She momentarily softened and smiled up at him. "What I mean is we can't let them know we're looking into them. They need to believe that we have fallen in love and that's that."

"Easily done," he grinned.

"They're going to want to start showing us off, I think. They need to paint this as a real love story so we have to be seen together for the rest of the summer."

"Well, that's good," he said as he kissed her forehead. She looked up at him quizzically and he smiled brightly in return. "I intend to spend all my time with you anyway."

Olivia blushed a little and smiled. "Two weeks."

"What?"

"I think two weeks is a good amount of time to gather info and lure them into a sense of security over us. In two weeks we decide the next move."

"You are brilliant, Olivia Pope. Gorgeous and brilliant and mine," he said with a grin.

"Fitz... there is one more thing..."

"What is it?"

"I need you to let me handle the looking into my dad."

"Liv... we're supposed to be in this together."

She sighed and ran her fingers through his hair. "We are."

"So then?"

"Fitz...if he is dangerous..." She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and rested her head against his broad chest. "I'm afraid he will try to hurt you. I could never live with myself if you ended up hurt or..dead."

"What if he tries to hurt you?"

"He won't. I'm his only child."

"I don't like this, Livvie," he said looking down into her eyes. He stroked his hand against her cheek and smiled when she leaned into it.

"Please, Fitz. I promise that as soon as I have information I will tell you everything and I won't make any decisions without you."

"Fine," he sighed. "But I want to talk to you every night. If you don't call me and aren't with me, I'm coming to look for you. If you feel like you're in danger at all, you tell me immediately. Don't test me on this, Liv. I don't play around with those I love."

"Okay." She leaned up and kissed him softly. "Mmm my knight in shining armor."

Fitz picked her up and deposited her onto the counter, stepping between her legs. Olivia smiled at him and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. She pulled him closer to her and wrapped her arms around his neck. Fitz ran his hands up her thighs and rested them on her hips, smiling as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"The other side of this, Olivia," he said against her lips, "is you and I together. We're taking this all the way to the White House."

"I love you, Fitzgerald Grant."

"I love you too, Olivia Pope. Now let's eat. You need your strength."

"Why?"

"Because we don't leave for 4 hours and I want to have my way with you in at least two more rooms."

* * *

"I don't want to leave," she whined as they stood on the balcony. Fitz had already packed their stuff into the car and had found her there, staring out at the beach "Can't we just stay here forever?"

Fitz smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, nuzzling his face into her neck. "I told you we could run away."

Olivia giggled, and turned in his arms resting her head against his chest and breathing in deeply. "I just like it here. It's peaceful."

"It wasn't peaceful earlier," he said as he nuzzled his face into her hair. She giggled and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. "Everything will be alright, Livvie."

"How do you know?"

"I just do," he said with a smile. "You and I, we are in this together."

She smiled up at him and kissed him softly. "We're in this together. Let's go."

Fitz grabbed her hand and led her out to the car. They were headed back to reality and it was now time to face all the things that came along with that, particularly their scheming fathers.

* * *

Eli Pope sat down behind his desk and motioned for Jake to sit as well. "So tell me what you know and make it quick. My wife will be back soon and Olivia is on her way from Malibu."

Jake Ballard sat down in the chair with his back straight. "Yes, sir. Trevor Clark and Edison Davis have both been handled as requested.

"Good, good. Did you remove the surveillance on Edison?"

"Yes, sir," he said. "I did."

"Anything else, soldier?"

"Sir, I listened to the final bits of phone surveillance that I had and it appears that Edison Davis was working with a young woman named Melody Sinclair to try and tear your daughter and Fitzgerald apart. During their last conversation Edison informed her that Olivia had broken up with him and he told her that they were out of options. Her reply was that she was never out of options. Do you want me to handle her?"

Eli leaned back against the chair and rested his arms on the chair. "No, not yet. Keep an eye on her but first let's see how the relationship between Fitzgerald and my daughter is when they return from Malibu. If Olivia has feelings for Fitzgerald she will handle Melody. Trust me, the only thing that is scarier than I am is an angry Pope woman."

"Of course, sir. I will start surveillance on Melody Sinclair."

"Good, keep me updated if she steps too far out of line. Do you have anything else to tell me?"

"No, sir."

"Good. Now, go. My wife will be home soon and like I said, nothing scarier than an angry Pope woman."

* * *

Big Gerry Grant paced around his large office at the Grant Ranch in Santa Barbara. He was waiting for his son to return from Malibu and his nerves were beginning to fray. It was incredibly important that this weekend go well. He wasn't so much concerned about Olivia Pope falling for his son. His son was handsome and charming when he wanted to be, and therein laid the problem. When he wanted to be charming he could have anyone begging to be near him but he could also be cold and heartless. If he didn't want Olivia, he could undoubtedly make her never want him.

And then what would happen? Would Eli Pope really kill his only son? Would he kill him? Or would he just expose his secrets? Eli was a dangerous man. Not many people struck fear in the heart of Big Gerry. It was usually him striking fear in others. His large size, his booming voice, his money and power made him a very scary man. But even a scary man like Gerry Grant was afraid of Eli Pope. Eli held all the secrets and had the ability to kill anyone and make it look like an accident.

But if this plan worked. Oh if this glorious plan worked. One day his son would be President of these great United States, of this Big Gerry was sure, and Olivia Pope could be his wife. His First Lady. And then, oh the possibilities.

When the door opened and he heard his son's voice as he entered, Big Gerry practically ran towards the front door.

"Fitzgerald, you're back," he said. "How did it go?"

He smiled a large smile. A large dreamy smile that Big Gerry had never quite seen before. "It went great," he said with a smile. "Just great. She's great." Fitz approached him and patted him on the back jovially before heading upstairs. Big Gerry was pretty sure he heard him whistle as he went.

_Next stop… White House._

* * *

_A/N: This chapter took me SO long to write. I am not even kidding that I edited those conversations between Olivia and Fitz like 60 times. I'm experiencing a bit of writer's block so the chapters might come a little slower for a bit._

_Anyway, thank you for all the AWESOME reviews. The fact that I'm averaging like 40 reviews a chapter is mind. blowing. They make me SO happy. Like awkward smile-to-myself on the train happy. Thank you for all the love._


End file.
